Boa Noite Cinderela
by LupinCat
Summary: As noites de Los Angeles... JAMAIS serão as mesmas....
1. O Primeiro Vestígio

**Boa Noite Cinderela **

As noites em Los Angeles jamais seriam as mesmas.

_- Aqui está o endereço Yuuko. Vá a casa da senhora Minako por favor.  
- Sim senhor Ioshida!_

Yuuko Ichihara não era o tipo de pessoa intimidadora, tinha mais ou menos uns 21 anos e arrumara o emprego como acompanhante à algumas semanas. Já impressionara o chefe, Sr. Ioshida, por sua eficiência nos trabalhos.  
Ao chegar no apartamento de Sra. Minako, ela bate na porta:

_- Senhora Minako!? Posso entrar?  
- Sim minha querida entre por favor!  
- Muito obrigada, como tem passado?  
- Oh, minha jovem! Muito bem! Me sinto cada dia mais vivaz!_

Yuuko sorria, como era bom ver que o tempo não apagara a alegria e força de vontade daquela mulher.

_- Bem querida, se importa em ficar alguns minutos sozinha? Quero dar umas voltas no quarteirão! Exercícios fazem bem!  
- Não se preocupe Sra. Minako! Vá tranqüila, terminarei seu chá...  
- Até logo!  
- Até mais! _

A moça ligara a TV, no qual, o jornalista informava:

_" É um fato verídico! O assassino mais desumano dos tempos, fugiu da penitenciária máxima. Dr. Genki, como é conhecido... tomem cuidado, principalmente as mulheres... "_

Comentou consigo mesma:

_- Deus! Em que mundo estamos?_

Ouvia-se o barulho da chave sendo rodada na porta, a sala estava completamente escura... nem o feixo de lua do luar, ousava entrar naquele recinto.

_ - Senhora Minako? Estava ficando preocupada! e... senhora Minako?_

A tentativa de procurar o interruptor fora em vão, uma lâmina fria fora apenas encostada na pele suave da moça.

_- Qu-quem está aí?  
- Apenas durma... durma..._

Um lenço, com algum tipo de droga fora encostado perto do nariz da moça, com o intuito de dopá-la. A visão foi ficando embaçada e escura... o corpo cada vez mais mole, não havia mais voz... nem um fio de som saída de sua boca... o único sentido que estava funcionando no momento, era a audição. Yuuko, ainda pode ouvir, quanto o bandido vasculhou algo das gavetas, logo em seguida, aproximou-se e lhe disse ao pé do ouvido...

_- Boa Noite... Cinderela..._

A mesma lâmina que antes, apenas fora encostada na pele, é agora a que acabara de lhe tirar a vida, em um simples ato, em um simples movimento, mas com sérias conseqüências.

_- Senhor Lee! Senhor Lee! Os resultados da perícia acabaram de chegar!  
- Ótimo Hiro, deixe-me vê-los, sim?  
- Claro! A polícia já aceitou seu pedido para visitar o lugar Sr. Lee!  
- Perfeito, podemos ir agora?  
- Sim Sr.! Lee._

Lee. Syaoran Lee para ser mais exata, era um dos detetives com mais prestígio de toda Los Angeles. Veio da China, ainda pequeno, e por isso, já havia conseguido a dupla nacionalidade. Era um rapaz novo ainda, muito viajado, conheceu os quatro cantos do mundo. Não tinha apenas prestígio, fama e dinheiro, era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda Los Angeles. Mas, algo o incomodava... queria alguém, que não desse a mínima para cargos importantes, para dinheiro, para o luxo em si... Alguém como... ah! deixa pra lá...  
Ao chegar no local do crime, a primeira coisa que se via era um dos corpos estirados no chão, e muitos para-médicos ainda analisando a morte.

_- Houve mais mortes além dessas?  
- Não Sr. Lee, foram apenas da Senhora Minako e da Srtª Yuuko Ichihara.  
- Dr. Genki..._

O jovem fechou os pulsos e bateu com força na parede do apartamento, a qual, no mesmo instante rachou, vindo a cair alguns pedaços.

_- Se-senhor Lee?_

Hiro olhava o chefe com uma incerteza, e ao mesmo tempo muito assustado pela demonstração de força e fúria.

_- Am? Sim perdão... do que falávamos?  
- É...bem... como fará para descobrir a próxima vítima?_

Syaoran pensara... pensara... mas nenhuma resposta convincente lhe vinha a memória.

_- Ainda não sei Hiro... ainda não sei... vou dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça..._

Ele pegara seu paletó e saíra do apartamento. Los Angeles estava no inverno, toda sua paisagem, em sua plenitude estava coberta com um tom azul-gelo e os primeiros flocos de neve, caiam tranqüilamente sobre quem ousasse passar por ali naquele lindo momento. Syaoran fechou os olhos, permitindo-se o momento de tranqüilidade, sentindo o "beijo" frio dos pequenos flocos, ficou parado durante um bom tempo, até que foi interrompido, pela figura de uma moça, que vinha andando apressadamente procurando algo na bolsa, quando uma forte rajada de vento, faz com que seu cachecol cubra seu rosto, perdendo o rumo e esbarrando em Syaoran.

_- Oh! Perdão senhor...  
- Não tem problema... está tudo bem com a Srtª?  
- Ah! Sim sim! Obrigada.. sou um pouquinho desajeitada mesmo..._

A moça sorria para Syaoran, que mergulhara nas lindas esmeraldas e no sorriso resplandecente daquela mulher.

_- Senhor? Senhor?! Está tudo bem?  
- Ah! Oi? Sim!  
- Muito prazer, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto! E o senhor?  
- Sou é ... Syao-Syaoran ...  
- Desculpe a bagunça Senhor Syao Syaoran.  
- Não-não se preocupe...  
- Oh! Estou atrasada! Perdão mais uma vez! Tenho que ir! Até mais Senhor Syao Syaoran!  
- Espere Srtª!_

Foi em vão chamar a mulher, e por que motivo, ele ficara tão abalado com as feições da jovem? Será que Syaoran Lee estava apaixonado? E por que era tão familiar aquele olhar? Aquele jeito de sorrir? Aquela voz, meiga e doce?  
Foi no meio de todos esses pensamentos, que ele percebeu que no paletó dele, estava enroscado uma pequena corrente, com um coração sólido, grafado as letras S & S atrás... já sabia quem era a dona... e o melhor... o mistério do pingente.

**_Continua..._**

**Nhoe! **

**Esta é mais uma das minhas fic's! **

**Apenas relembrando que os personagens são pertencentes a Clamp **

**Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo! **

**BeijinhO! **

**Ladyh Sah **


	2. O Mistério do Pingente

**O Mistério do Pingente **

Sakura havia chego em seu trabalho. Logo, seu chefe foi tirar satisfações de seu atraso.

_- Srtª Kinomoto! Por que se atrasou desta vez?_ _- Oh senhor Ioshida! Esbarrei em um homem na rua...  
- Certo Certo... já soube da Srtª Ichihara?  
- Sim... eu sinto tanto...  
- Vai ser hoje o velório... as 18:30... pode ir?  
- Claro... eu vou sim senhor..._ _- Bem... vejamos... vamos começar o trabalho...e ... Srtª Kinomoto... onde está o seu tão precioso pingente? _

Ela apalpara o seu pescoço, com o intuito de achar a delicada corrente, que continha uma carga de sentimentos especiais. Entrara em panico, onde estaria o objeto?

_- Syao Syaoran... ele devia ser um ladrão! E me roubou algo de mais valioso... uma última recordação de..._ _- Quer prestar queixa a polícia Srtª Kinomoto?_ _- Não precisa ... temos que ir ao velório agora..._

Suspirava ela, meio incomodada pela perda de um objeto tão especial... Ao chegar no velório de Yuuko, Sakura se aproxima do caixão e deposita uma rosa vermelha, tão vermelha como os lábios daquele corpo já sem vida, prestando a última homenagem a uma colega de trabalho.  
Enquanto isso, Sr. Ioshida, fora conversar com os detetives do caso, chamando Sakura, logo em seguida:

_- Sakura! Sakura! Venha aqui por favor! O detetive Lee quer falar com a Srtª._  
_- Muito prazer detetive Lee, sou Sakura Kinomoto... e ... HEY!! Você! Você roubou meu colar!!  
- Sa-sakura!?  
- Sim! Senhor Syao Syaoran! Devolva meu colar agora!  
- Eu estava apenas guardando, o mesmo enroscou no meu paletó, no choque hoje de manhã... Permita-me..._

Ele coloca delicadamente o colar no pescoço de Sakura e logo após, beija-lhe as mãos dizendo:

_- Para sempre minha, Sakura. _

Ela se espanta... não! Realmente era ele! Claro que era, só podia ser!

_- Syaoran... é vo-você mesmo?  
- Sim Sakura... a quanto tempo eu lhe procurei! E como senti saudades!  
- Syaoran... por que nunca mais voltou?  
- Eu não pude... os negócios me impediram... Sakura... você ainda me ama?  
- Se eu não amasse... não usaria isso...  
_  
Ela mostrara o pingente para ele, sorrindo.

_- Vamos a outro lugar, temos muito o que conversar...  
- Certo... Mas eu tenho que trabalhar e ...  
- Sr. Ioshida, permite-me roubar por algumas horas sua assistente?  
- Oh! Sim sim! Hoje ela tem pode tirar dia livre...  
_ _- Obrigado..._

Eles foram a um Café's normal... dos muitos existentes em Los Angeles, embora, foram no mais famoso, a poucas quadras dali, Cat's Eye. Um atendente muito sorridente, junto com um bichinho muito fofinho, vieram anotar os pedidos.  
_  
- Puuu! Bem vindos ao Cat's Eye!  
- Obrigada! __- Meu nome é Fye, e este é o Mokona! Ah! E aquele ali é o Kuropin!_

Um homem, de aparência de um samurai dos tempos antigos, aparece batendo na cabeça do atendente sorridente.

_- MEU NOME É KUROGANE! NÃO KUROPIN!  
- Hehehehe! Ele é assim mesmo não liguem! O que vão querer?_

Sakura e Syaoran estavam rindo muito com a cena, mas pegaram a cartela e escolheram.

_- 2 caputinos descafeinados por favor.  
- Um instante_!

Syaoran tocou os dedos delicados de Sakura, os quais, estavam apoiados sobre a mesa, fitou as esmeraldas que no momento brilhavam.

_- Sakura, eu...  
- Aqui estão os dois caputinos descafeinados!  
- É... obrigado...  
- O Sr. Não é o detetive Lee?  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo..._ _- Então é verdade que foi o Dr. Genki que matou a Yuuko? Nossa melhor cliente... _

Dizia Fye, se lamentando

_- Ainda não posso dar muitos detalhes do caso Sr. Fye... pois é um assunto estritamente policial... lamento por ela ser sua cliente..._

Ouvia-se sussurros, o quê?! Syaoran Lee estava no Cat's Eye?! Pessoas começaram a se amontoar sobre aquela mesa, principalmente as moças, as quais, queriam ao menos uma chance com aquele rapaz.  
Sakura, não entendeu muita coisa, pois, para ela, ele ainda era Syaoran Lee, seu amor de infância, dono de seu coração... não Syaoran Lee, detetive de prestígio, dinheiro e fama.  
Ela saíra do Cat's, muito inconformada, antes de colocar-se para fora, virou o rosto na direção de Syaoran, que nem aparecia no meio de tanta gente, murmurou para si mesma:

_- Ele não é mais o __meu__ Syaoran.__... é agora, apenas uma celebridade que esquecera do passado... apenas isso... _

Suspirou baixinho enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, sem sentido, sem rumo certo. Parou por um instante com a leve sensação de estar sendo seguida, os passos apressados continuaram, vinham cada vez mais rápido em sua direção, virar ou não virar?! Essa era a questão...  
De súbito, uma mão coberta com uma luva preta de couro, encostou o seu ombro, uma vontade louca de gritar, correr, fugir... mas... quem ouviria? Quem atenderia seus prantos?! Estava sozinha... para sua própria surpresa, uma insistente lágrima correu por toda a extensão do seu delicado rosto. Não tentou, pela primeira vez, limpá-la, deixou-a escorrendo despreocupadamente, livremente, pois aquela, poderia ser a última.  
A mão, que estava em seu ombro, deslisou abusadamente para sua cintura. Sakura, sentiu um sentimento de asco, pois ainda estava virada de costas para o homem.  
Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, onde estaria Syaoran? Será que ele não a amava? Será este o fim de tudo, ou melhor, o fim de sua vida? Quem estaria ali?  
Um beijo, foi depositado no alto de sua nuca, um beijo frio, gélido. Sentiu nojo... não ousava falar nada, estava remediando sua possível morte, mas também, aquele, ali presente não falava nada, apenas ficava ali, imóvel, apenas sentindo as curvas daquela linda flor... O que viria dali para frente?  
O homem, colocou as duas mãos na cintura da jovem, e virou-a para si, fazendo ela o encarar. Os olhos esmeraldinos demonstravam medo, pois o maior medo de Sakura, era perder sua vida de uma maneira dolorosa, ou forçada... mal foi o tempo de encarar os olhos, e PAM! ...

_**Continua...**_

**Olá peoples!**

******Deixei vocês curiosos?! ****Por que foi essa a intensão... **

**A partir de agora, a minha querida amiga, Sakura Linda, vai fazer os comentários pra mim!**

**Aqui vai o comentário!**

" **_Comentário: A história de hoje esta muito legal, sempre com aquele mistério básico e com a vinda de personagens de outros animes, amei que a dupla Kurogane e Fay junto com o Mokona tenha aparecido, principalmente que você tenha deixado a história dos apelidos e tudo mais!  
Amei o capitulo de hoje...  
E o final ficou muito misterioso...  
Mas eu estou pesando já que pode ser!_** **Hyuu Obrigada Lindah!  
****Que bom que gostou da inclusão do Fye, Mokona e do Kurogane nesse capítulo!**

**BeijinhO!**

By – Sakura Lindah. "

Será que vai ser o que você esta pensando para o final!?

Bem... vamos ver no próximo capítulo né!?

**Ladyh Sah. **


	3. Não corra riscos, meu amor

**Não corra riscos, meu amor... **

Os olhos esmeraldinos demonstravam medo, pois o maior medo de Sakura, era perder sua vida de uma maneira dolorosa, ou forçada... mal foi o tempo de encarar os olhos, e PAM! ...  
Um doce beijo foi depositado nos lábios frios daquela moça. O jogo de línguas, a brincadeira entre as bocas, ela já sentira isso antes... ah como sentira! Ela abriu os olhos certa do que iria ver, certa do que iria acontecer... uma lágrima de alívio rolou seu rosto a baixo, pois escapara enfim da morte.  
Tentou se afastar levemente, mas as mãos fortes, que a seguravam pela cintura, a impediram.

_- Sakura... por que saiu do Cat's daquela maneira? Sem me esperar? As ruas de Los Angeles não são mais as mesmas... _

Em tom frio, a moça de olhos esmeraldinos respondeu:

_- Vá me dizer que se importa comigo Sr. Lee?  
- Mas é claro que eu me importo! Você é a única na minha vida! Por que ages assim agora?_ _- Quem eu vi no café, não foi o Syaoran, meu melhor amigo e amor de infância. Foi alguém extremamente profissional, cercado de fama, prestígio... mulheres..._Podia ser loucura, mas ele sentiu um alívio muito grande em seu coração, sim! Sakura era aquela que ele desejava que fosse sua futura esposa e seu amor para sempre. Era uma mulher pura, não se importava com dinheiro, nem fama, a única coisa que queria, era ser amada, ser a única.  
Em uma resposta mais que súbita, ele tirou as luvas, e tocou calmamente o rosto de Sakura, fazendo com que aqueles penetrantes olhos, o encarassem:  
_  
- Minha Sakura, só minha... você sabe que eu te amo... você sabe que __você__ foi__ e sempre __será__ a única, tanto no meu coração, quanto no corpo e alma...__**Flash Back **_A jovem estremeceu, fechou os olhos lentamente se lembrando daquela noite chuvosa em Los Angeles... era umas 22:00h e Syaoran tinha levado-a para assistir a um filme, uma comédia romântica, ainda lembrara-se de todas as cenas. Eles tinham a diferença de um ano de idade. Ela 17 e ele 18. Logo após o filme, que não acabara muito tarde, eles entraram no carro, Syaoran olhou para Sakura, e falou-lhe a pé do ouvido:

_- Sakura...é ... bem... você quer, ir a outro lugar?_  
_- Outro lugar Syaoran?  
- Si-sim... me-meu apartamento..._

Ela demorou um pouco para entender a real intensão de Syaoran, corou ao entender tudo finalmente. Ela o amava, ele a amava... mas, ela não tinha nenhuma experiência com isso...  
Então, meio cabisbaixa respondeu:

_- Mas... eu não tenho experiência nenhuma...  
_  
Ele, em um ato mais que gentil, segurou as mãos de sua flor e murmurou em tom baixo:

_- Eu vou te ensinar tudo o que sei... e prometo não machucar-lhe. É uma promessa meu amor...  
_  
A moça sorriu. Aceitou ainda corada o convite de Syaoran, que ao chegar no apartamento, nem acendera a luz, apenas tomou-na em seus braços e levou para cama. Olhou-a com fervor, e começou a despí-la delicadamente a meio a beijos. Ela ainda um pouco assutada, sentira seu corpo ter reações mistas, suspirou de prazer, ao ter suas partes mais íntimas, sendo tocadas pelos dedos másculos e bem preparados de Syaoran.

_- Ah... Syaoran...  
_  
Ela não conseguia nem falar direito, mas, não se sentia violada, muito pelo contrário, se sentia no céu, no paraíso. Suas sensações misturavam-se a gritos de prazer emitidos pelos dois. A noite passou devagar, era como se um desejo feito a primeira estrela, acontecesse, o desejo daquela noite nunca acabar.  
Após todo o ato, eles caíram exaustos na cama, os dois com um sorriso que iluminava as manhãs de todo o dia, dormiram, dormiram em um sono profundo, ali mesmo, abraçados em meio a lençóis amassados. _**Fim do Flash Back**_ Após o Flash Back, ela pode finalmente encarar Syaoran. Aqueles olhos âmbar a olhavam penetrantes. Falou em tom mediano.

_- Não quero voltar a ver-lhe dessa maneira Syaoran, pois isso me parte o coração..._Uma lágrima contínua percorreu o rosto da jovem, ele, por sua vez, limpou a lágrima com a ponta dos dedos, e deu um beijo na testa da sua pequena flor dizendo:

_- Mudo por você minha vida... apenas por você... _

Um abraço selou aquela promessa.  
Mas, alguém realmente observava o casal, que ainda estava no beco. Um reflexo incomodou os olhos de Sakura, um reflexo frio, sanguinário. Logo, cessou e ela nem se importou, pensou apenas em aproveitar aqueles momentos tranquilos.

- _Vamos para casa meu amor... ainda tenho que trabalhar hoje..._  
_- Pode me deixar aqui na esquina... eu tenho que passar em uma loja antes...  
- Esta bem, assim que chegar em casa, me ligue...  
- Certo..._  
**  
(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) **

Em algum outro lugar em Los Angeles...  
Uma festa de pijama normal, onde estavam reunidas cerca de 10 jovens, alguém bate-lhes a porta.  
_  
- Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?  
- Gostariam de ver cosméticos, jovens Cinderelas ... ?  
- Meninas! Cosméticos!!  
- Abra a porta logo Naoko!  
_  
Naoko Yanagisawa, era uma estudante ainda, tinha em média 16 anos e estava sozinha com as amigas, na casa de seus pais, os quais, haviam saído para um jantar dançante.  
A jovem deu 2 giros na chave e tirou o cadeado da porta, que, ao abrir, revelou a identidade de um homem vestido de preto,o qual jogara algo esfumaçante dentro da casa, e em poucos minutos, todas ficaram dopadas. Os sintomas? Os mesmos, visão obscura, corpo mole, fala limitada, apenas uma das adolescentes que estava no local havia conseguido contactar a polícia:

_- Por fav-oor... Dr...Gen-genki... rua ... Jasmin...de...de...fióre..._

Ela desmaiara, foi a última a ver suas colegas todas no chão, sua visão foi ficando escura... até que sentiu uma lâmina encostar-lhe a face. Era o fim de tudo. Sonhos perdidos em meios a corpos e sangue. Sonhos de adolescentes...

_- Senhor Lee! Senhor Lee! Corra o mais de pressa para a rua Jasmin de Fióre. O Dr. Genki atacou mais uma vez!  
- Certo! Estou indo já!  
__  
_Ao chegar na casa, com a aporta sem arrombamentos, mas com um movimento em especial, Syaoran desprendeu o gatilho de sua arma. E conseguiu ver a face de Dr. Genki.

_- Ora! Ora! Se não é o jovem Syaoran... aquele que um dia me prendeu ...  
- Dr. Genki, sarcástico e patético como sempre, agora, ande! Mãos na cabeça!  
_  
Dr. Genki aproximou-se da janela, o jovem detetive, que o tinha em mãos, não acreditou no ato daquele homem, o assassino, quebrou a janela e saltou dali mesmo, fazendo-lhe um rasgo enorme em seu sobretudo preto, manchado do sangue das vítimas. Mas, antes de sair, o psicopata encarou Syaoran, e disse-lhe em tom frio :

_- Ela será a próxima... _

Ela? Ela quem perguntava-se Syaoran, mas, ao virar para uma das vítimas, sim, aquela garota que o contactara, viu em seu corpo, desenhado com um estilete uma flor de cerejeira.  
Entrou em total desespero. Onde ela estaria? Ela seria a próxima vítima claro! A pessoa a qual tinha mais proximidade com ele, a pessoa para quem ele tinha total afeto e carinho. Sua Sakura.  
Em um ato de desespero, pegou seu telefone e ligou para ela:

-_ Droga! Atenda Sakura! Atenda pelos céus! _

E nada do celular pegar, parecia estar fora de área, ou algo do gênero.

_- Alô? Delegado Kiyo? Dobre a segurança para com Sakura. Isso é uma ordem._

Saiu a toda velocidade tentando encontrar a sua amada, com o coração na mão, ele ia fazendo preces para que nada acontecesse com sua flor. Tinha um único pensamento após ver se Sakura estava bem, separar-se dela era a melhor opção. Não podia arriscá-la a tal ponto de perder sua vida. Não podia, não queria e nem faria.

-_ Perdão meu amor... perdão..._  
**  
(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Ah senhora Nokiawa! Encontrei-o! E nunca mais vou me separar dele! Nunca mais!  
- Fico feliz em ouvir isso jovem Kinomoto... fico muito feliz por vocês!  
__- Boa Noite...  
__- É.. boa noite.. em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?  
- Gostaria apenas de perguntar, se posso usar seu telefone... foi o comércio mais perto que eu achei...  
__- Claro! A vontade!_

O homem, estava com a face machucada, apenas de moletom esportivo.

-_ Não está com frio senhor?_  
_- Não minha jovem, obrigado pela preocupação..._

Ao dizer isso, ele violou Sakura apenas com o olhar. A mesma, percebeu, e incomodou-se muito com aquilo.

_- É... bem... eu já vou indo senhora Nokiawa! Tenha uma boa Noite...  
- Vá com calma meu bem!_  
_- Obrigada.. até logo!_Ela saiu sem querer olhar para trás, mas, ao ouvir estantes caindo, pensou ser apenas alguns cupins que infestavam aquela pequena tabacaria de madeira. Não deu bola, e continuou andando, abraçou-se tentando minimizar o seu frio e querendo dispersar o medo que estava sentindo. Aquele misterioso homem continuou a seguí-la. Ela apertou cada vez mais os passos até chegar a uma avenida, devia escolher o caminho para seguir... e aquilo, poderia resolver sua vida...  
Como se quisesse um sinal, Sakura segurou seu pingente e seguiu para o lado direito da longa avenida.  
As ruas eram escuras, e o vulto preto não fazia questão de se esconder, andava atrás de Sakura, quase a alcançando.  
Ela pegou o celular.

_- Duas chamadas perdidas... Oh não... Syaoran! _

Tentou ligar o mais rápido possível para ele, mas, os altos prédios, exerciam o corte de sinal.

_- Eu preciso de você meu amor... eu preciso... _

Correu e tocou uma campainha de uma casa qualquer, a mulher que a atendera, se surpreendera, pois a moça a abraçou e gritou :

_- Mamãe! A quanto tempo eu não via a senhora!_E ficou assim, por um bom tempo abraçada com uma desconhecida, fora uma atitude necessária, imediata, de emergência.  
Após virar seu rosto para trás, e ver que o vulto daquele homem, esgueirando-se pelas outras sombras daquela noite.

_- Perdão mocinha... mas eu ...  
- Oh! Desculpe senhora, mas é que havia alguém me seguindo, e essa foi a única solução mais imediata que eu encontrei... perdão mesmo por perturbá-la...  
- Não foi incomodo minha jovem, espero ter lhe ajudado... Por que não fica aqui até alguém vir lhe buscar?  
- Não não. . . não quero incomodá-la mais do que já incomodei!  
- Não será incomodo nenhum! Me diga, como é seu nome linda jovem?  
- Ah! Obrigada! Meu nome eh Sakura Kinomoto e a Senhora?  
- Oh! Meu nome é Mei Ichihara...  
- Ichihara??  
- Sim... conhece-me mocinha?  
- Não... mas conheci sua... oh.. perdão...  
- Não tem problema... não é que eu não esteja sofrendo, mas me acostumei...  
_  
Sakura ficou em total choque... como uma mãe poderia se acostumar a morte de uma filha?  
Preferiu não falar nada, ficou em silêncio, com os pensamentos guardados no coração, mas, no fundo não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, e ficou se perguntando:

_" - No que o mundo transformou as pessoas? "  
_  
**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Alô?! Alô?! Sakura! É você mesma! Você me deixou muito preocupado, por que não atendeu o celular? Onde você está? ... Rua Mishigam... certo... aham... não saia daí, eu vou te buscar..._Syaoran chegou na frente da casa da Sra. Ichihara, e, ao ver Sakura, não conseguiu conter-se, abraçou-a fortemente, respirando ofegante por ver sua amada tão bem, sem nenhum arranhão. Na hora, lembrou-se do sentimento de desespero que batera em seu peito, e de sua promessa...  
Ele olhou fundo nos olhos esmeralda, que brilhavam de emoção, bloquiou a visão de seu coração para aquela cena, e falou:

_- Precisamos conversar Sakura...  
- Diga Syaoran...  
- Eu te traí...  
- O que?!  
- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu... eu te traí._

_**Continua...  
**_

**Olá pessoal!  
Gostaram dessa capítulo?!  
Espero que sim!**

_- Sakura Lindah falando:  
Ai filha! O capítulo ficou muito bom! Mas... por que o Syaoran foi tão burro de se separar da Sakura? Ele não sabe que isso é coisa dos tempos antigos? XD  
Eu acho que ele não precisava fazer isso! Mas... você sabe o que faz! Amei!_

**Ai mãe! É que ainda vai acontecer tanta coisa daqui pra frente, que eu quis mostrar as atitudes idiotas que agente comente de vez em quando! Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando!  
Ah! E respondendo uma pergunta que me fizeram lá nas Reviews, pela Bruna cm Yamashina...**

_- Bruna cm Yamashina falando:  
O Syaoran e a Sakura já se conheçiam?  
O Moko-chan existe da fic U.A.?  
_  
**Óun lindinha! Sim, o Syao e a Sak já se conheciam, nesse capítulo,você vai poder ver uma parte bem certinha, que mostra eles um pouco mais jovens Flash Back .  
Ah! E o Moko-chan. . .na minha fic ele apareceu, por causa do Cat's Eye, e como eles só vão aparecer 1 vez na fic inteira, daí eu coloquei... porque... Cat's Eye sem Mokona... é a mesma coisa que Syaoran sem Sakura! XD  
Qualquer dúvida... é só perguntar!  
**_**  
**_**BeijinhO!  
****Ladyh Sah **


	4. Lágrimas de Ódio

**Lágrimas de ódio.**

_- E você me fala isso com essa tranqüilidade!?  
__- ..._  
_- Olha, achei que me amasse... achei que tivesse em quem confiar! Mas você,você me traiu... traiu meu coração!  
__- Sakura..eu...  
__- Você nada! Adeus Syaoran Lee. _

Ele não ousou seguí-la, não ousou segurá-la, e por mais que seu coração dissesse o que fazer, ele não o faria, pois não colocaria a vida de Sakura em risco.  
_  
- Perdão minha flor... perdão..._

Entrou em seu carro, e logo contactou novamente Delegado Kiyo:

_- Fez o que eu pedi?_  
_- Sim, a segurança dela foi dobrada Sr. Lee.  
__- Ótimo. _

Desligou e deu um sorriso triste. E seguiu mais uma vez ao Cat's Eye. Não era todo dia que ele perdia o amor da sua vida... Não era todo dia, que machucara um anjo... Não era todo dia que ia bebia... aliás... havia largado esse vício a muito tempo.

_- Uma vódka bem forte, por favor.  
__- Sr. Lee! Como anda as investigações?_  
_- Nada ainda... quase consegui prendê-lo, mas ele escapou das minhas mãos como se fosse água..._  
_- E a Srtª Kinomoto?_

Dizia Fye, servindo o detetive que ali estava, se lamentando.

_- Ah... obrigado... ela vai... vai bem... _

Dizia ele em tom triste.

_- Desejo muitas felicidades a vocês!  
__- Nós não estamos mais juntos... _

O atendente preferiu ficar calado a falar outra coisa que piorasse a situação.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Sakura chegou em sua casa, deu dois giros na chave e a deixou ali pendurada.

_- Ah Syaoran... por que? Por que? _

Estava tão avoada, que nem sentiu os seguranças a seguirem por toda parte. Se dirigiu ao banheiro, e ali abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer. Despiu-se e entrou de baixo do jato de água. Fechou os olhos e ficou durante um bom tempo apenas sentindo o momento. Secou-se e deitou.

_- Ainda são 20:00h... está cedo para dormir..._

Seu celular tocou no mesmo instante:

_- Alô?  
__- Sakura... quanto tempo sem lhe ouvir...  
__- Eriol? É você mesmo!?  
__- Sim querida! Como está?  
__- Eu estou passando momentos difíceis... mas e você? Quando vem me visitar?_  
_- Eu já estou em Los Angeles... vou fazer uma conferência com Lee... por causa do caso do Dr. Genki...  
__- Hum... vai ficar muito tempo?_  
_- Até as investigações acabarem... você está livre para sair esta noite?_  
_- Sim sim!_  
_- No Parque Central, daqui 15 minutos?_  
_- Te vejo lá! _

Eriol Hirazawa, era mais que um amigo para Sakura, era um irmão... cresceram juntos, estudaram até a 8ª série juntos... mas, tomaram rumos diferentes. Faziam de tudo para manter contato, e por isso, um sabia da vida particular do outro. Sakura aprontou-se rapidamente e correu até ao Parque Central, onde ele já a aguardava.

_- Te fiz esperar muito tempo?_  
_- Não... acabei de chegar e... você está mais linda desde a última vez que te vi!  
__- Oh! As pessoas mudam assim como seu tempo... você também está muito bem!  
__- Vamos ao The Party at Night?  
__- Vamos! Ainda continua sendo seu local preferido não é?_  
_- Pode apostar que sim!_

Ela entrou no carro de Eriol, que a levou ao "The Party at Night" , um local onde ocorriam eventos desde baladas a eventos de gala.

_- Está movimentado hoje não é?  
__- Como sempre minha querida... como sempre foi!  
__- Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, agente matando aula para vir aqui..._  
_- E Syaoran sempre te seguindo, por ser muito ciumento..._  
_- ..._  
_- O que ouve entre vocês Sakura?_  
_- Ele me falou que me traiu..._

Algumas lágrimas penderam a cair, mas ela as segurou fortemente, e o brilho delas ainda permanecia em seus olhos. Eriol pensou. Syaoran? Nunca faria isso com ela... Nunca! Ele precisava falar com ele... mas... em outro momento.

_- Vamos aproveitar não é?  
__- S-sim... _

O resto da noite, soou tranqüila. Dançaram, riram, cantaram... e os dois amigos se divertiram! Sakura estava realmente precisando daquilo, se distrair era a melhor opção realmente.

_- Eriol... está ficando tarde... e eu tenho que voltar pra casa..._  
_- Eu te levo Sah!  
__- Vamos então!_

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) **

_- Um ramo de rosas, rosas vermelhas por favor..._

Syaoran estava em uma floricultura, comprando rosas vermelhas.

_- Vou reconquistá-la aos poucos... assim, não ficarei nem muito perto... nem muito longe do meu amor... _

Chegou no prédio de Sakura, e como conhecia o porteiro, subiu até o andar 9. Tocou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes... e nada...

_- Será que já está dormindo?_

Resolveu esperar um pouco, ali mesmo, sentado na porta.

_- Hahahahaha! Claro que eu me lembro disso foi muito engraçado e ... Syaoran?_

Ele estava imóvel com a cena: Sua flor, estava rindo, se divertindo com outro? Que ainda por cima... era seu melhor amigo? O ódio e o ciúmes invadiu seu coração, e em um ato muito imbecil, gritou:

_- MAL TERMINAMOS E VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ COM OUTRO? QUE TIPO DE MULHER FÁCIL VOCÊ SE TORNOU? BEM, VAMOS DIZER FÁCIL PRA NÃO CHAMAR-LHE DE PUT...  
__- Não ouse continuar Lee.  
__- Por que? O que vai fazer, seu traidor..._  
_- Não sou traidor... não estávamos fazendo nada demais... e você não pode insultá-la dessa maneira..._

Ele encarou a amada. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, mas mesmo assim, ao olhar para o chão, via-se os pontos molhados pelas lágrimas, lágrimas de ódio.

_- Sakura eu... perdi a cabeça e espero que..._  
_- Silêncio.  
__- ... mas..._  
_- Eu já disse. Silêncio. _

Ela abriu a porta e bateu na cara dos dois, com força, e lá de dentro, ainda podia-se ouvir os murmúrios tristes a meio a soluços da jovem.

_- Vamos conversar Lee..._

Syaoran apenas acompanhou o outro rapaz, saindo, com o olhar.

_- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.  
__- Como?_  
_- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com um traidor.  
__- Fiquemos assim então... não vou falar com quem não quer... _

Eriol foi pela escada e Syaoran foi pelo elevador, uma amizade ali, fora destruída, por lágrimas... Lágrimas de Ódio...

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Alô? Dr.? Ela está... sozinha...  
__- Bem... então está na hora de fazer uma visitinha para minha querida Sakura... _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Ainda sentada no chão, onde a porta se situava, Sakura chorava...

_- Ah! Droga! Eu prometi não chorar por ele, mas... ele ia me chamar de... _

Ouviu-se um barulho no quarto dela, um frasco de esmalte havia sido quebrado.

" _- Acho que deixei a janela aberta... "_

Pensou ela, enquanto secava suas lágrimas e ia ver o que ocorria.

_- Boa Noite... Srtª Kinomoto... certo?_  
_- Quem é você? E o que faz na minha casa?  
__- Oras oras mocinha... isso não é jeito de tratar tão uma visita...  
__- Me diga quem é... _

Ela começou a andar para trás, no mesmo ritmo que o homem se aproximava, a luz do luar, iluminou o rosto do ser, fazendo ela perceber que ele era o homem que havia seguido-a na noite passada.

_- Ainda não me reconhece?  
__- Você me seguiu noite passada... O que quer?_  
_- Você não lê os jornais minha querida? Sou Dr... Genki... _

A jovem se desesperou, já sabia que se ficasse ali, iria perder a vida, de forma cruel e dolorosa. Mas, não podia fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Nenhum. Ela deslizava para fora do quarto, delicadamente, passo por passo fora pensado. Até, que correu, correu para a sala e abriu a porta, dando de cara com o porteiro e o sindico.

_- Sr. Ki! Sr. Mey! Oh! Me ajudem... este homem está me seguindo!  
-__ Fique calma Srtª Kinomoto... tudo vai ficar bem.  
__- Segurem ela._

A moça foi agarrada pelos dois homens, tentou lutar e se debater, mas, seus esforços foram em vão.  
Um cheiro forte foi aproximado de seu rosto, e ela logo perdeu o sentindo. Essa técnica, era original de Sr. Genki, com certeza.  
Antes ainda de adormecer completamente, ela conseguiu falar algo:  
_  
- Erva... de... lótus..  
- Levem-na daqui e dêem mais droga pra ela, ainda está lúcida, vou deixar um bilhete para o Sr. Lee...  
- Certo. _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Syaoran, por outro lado, estava de cabeça quente e foi a um velho local, Kiss the Night, um famoso bordel de Los Angeles. Ao chegar, acomodou-se em uma mesa, e ali pediu um sakê, um dos melhores, porém, alucinantes.  
_  
- Oras Oras! A quanto tempo não vinha me visitar Syaoran!  
- ... Meilin ..._

Meilin Yamada, era uma mulher atraente, sem dúvidas, a concumbina mais conheçida de toda a região, por passar na mão de todos. Tivera grandes oportunidades de vida, mas preferiu deixar tudo jogado as traças.  
_  
- Quer subir meu amor?  
- Não sou seu amor... e não quero subir...  
- Ah! Vamos Syah! Só um pouquinho!  
- Tem mais sakê lá em cima...  
- Será breve minha visita ao seu quarto então.  
- Perfeito!  
_  
Um sorriso enfeitava-lhe o rosto, um sorriso cínico, porém com um brilhantismo exemplar em cada palavra dita.  
Ao chegar no quarto,Syaoran,já estava alucinando.

_- Tome isso minha vida... você precisará de energia para hoje...  
- ... _

Ele bebeu, bebeu até o último gole o sakê que Meilin havia oferecido. Não deu para contar dez minutos, pois ele já estava lá, estirado na cama.  
Ela saiu, com ar de vitória estampado em seu rosto, para pegar algumas toalhas, e ao passar por uma de suas colegas de trabalho, a mesma perguntou:

_- Feliz hoje Meilin?  
- Muito... vou me livrar dessa vida.. e com quem eu mais amo...  
_  
A outra ficou sem entender um pingo da afirmação da colega.  
Meilin entrou novamente no quarto e repousou seu rosto sobre o tórax de Syaoran, que mexeu-se e a olhou.  
_  
- Não durma... já podemos..._

A fala de Meilin foi interrompida por um beijo, um beijo de alucinação. E passaram-se assim, as horas. O escândalo era muito naquele bordel, não sabia-se distinguir os "gritos" de cada quarto. Da mesma maneira que a noite dormiu, o dia amanheceu. Com muita dor de cabeça, Syaoran abriu os olhos e constatou não ser aquele seu quarto. E o que faria Meilin ali? Em seus braços?

- _Ah não... o que eu fiz? _

Levantou-se em um movimento brusco, fazendo Meilin acordar repentinamente.

_- Já acordou meu querido?_  
_- O que aconteceu aqui?_

Ele estava nervoso, com medo.. foi então, que a resposta veio:

_- Dormimos juntos... o que mais acha... _

De súbito, ele vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu correndo. Meilin, nada fez, apenas deitou novamente na cama e fechou os olhos rindo.  
_  
- Eu vou ficar com você meu amor... _

Saindo em disparada com seu carro, Syaoran pensava apenas em Sakura. Será que ela o perdoaria depois disso?  
_  
- Ela começou... como posso ter certeza que não dormiu com Eriol? _

Esse era o único pensamento que vinha no momento.  
Chegando no apartamento de Sakura, Syaoran avistou equipes de perícia checando cada detalhe, avistou também, Eriol e Kyo, conversando mostrando-se muito preocupados e sérios.

_- O que houve aqui delegado?_  
_- Syaoran... fique calmo...  
- Ficar calmo? Por que?! O que aconteceu?_  
_- Seqüestrou ela meu caro amigo... ele a seqüestrou.  
_  
Nesse instante, o mundo parou, parou e caiu. Ele se divertindo com uma qualquer... e ela agora, sofrendo as mãos de Dr. Genki. Nunca se perdoaria.  
_  
- Ela está viva?  
- ME RESPONDAM! DIGAM SE SAKURA ESTÁ VIVA!_

Ele se desesperou.

-_ Não sabemos... apenas encontramos isto aqui no local do crime._

Delegado Kyo, entregou para Syaoran um bilhete, o qual continha a seguinte mensagem:

" Caro Syaoran Lee,

Como deve ter percebido, estou com ela aqui... ou melhor... com o corpo dela aqui...

Quer que eu o entregue? Venha ao Porto as 22:00h, sozinho... ou jogo o corpo de sua tão querida flor, no mar...

Ass: Dr. Genki.

P.s.: Ela não parava de chamar-lhe... e até mesmo nos seus momentos finais, aclamou por você. "

_- Maldito Eu me vingarei... por **ela**!!_

_**Continua...**_

**Olá pessoas!**

Gostaram desse capítulo? Bom? Ruim?

Mandem as Reviews para eu saber! :D

Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer aos comentários da Bruna cm Yamashina, Pequena Miau e Miley!  
Obrigada de coração meninas!  
E agora, o comentário da Pequena Miau! Ela leu uma parte da fic! Só uma partezinha!  
Sakura Lindah! Cadê você?! Espero que faça o comentário do meu outro capítulo viu?

_Comentário : Uiaaaa! Esse Lee! Dá vontade de dar uma vassourada na cabeça dele!  
pega a vassoura  
Ain! Pera aí! Ele é tão bunitim e fez aquilo porque ama a Sakura! Vou dar uma chance pra ele!  
Óun! Tadinhaaa! Esse assassino é maluco! É ridículo, concerteza o Syaoran vai dar um corretivo nele né? Ou será que não? Mistério! Só lendo pra saber!_

**Ai prima! Não faz isso com o Lee não! Apesar dele ser um bobão! U-ú  
Que bom que está gostando... O que o syaoran vai fazer com o Dr. Genki?  
Só lendo mesmo pra saber!**

BeijinhO

Ladyh Sah

**P.s.:** Bruna cm Yamashina, tem como você me passar o orkut se você tiver? É mais fácil pra mim mandar o aviso do capítulo por lá! Obrigadinha!


	5. I missed you

** I missed you**

_- Sr. Lee! Onde o Sr. Vai?_

Gritava Hiro, assistente de Syaoran.

_- Vou recuperá-la. Não posso deixar como está Hiro, não posso.  
- Mas a polícia já está cuidando disso!  
- Você sabe tanto quanto eu, que a nossa armada, não tem preparo suficiente para esta missão, além do mais, eu preciso pedir-lhe desculpas... _

Não deu tempo de Hiro falar mais nada, pois Syaoran já estava longe.

_- Deixe-o Hiro, ele sabe o que faz.  
- Mas delegado Kiyo... ela está...  
- Ele não vai acreditar, até ver o corpo dela...  
- ..._

Syaoran não conseguia conter toda a raiva, ódio e dor que estava sentindo e resolveu ir ao local de trabalho de Sakura, até chegar o horário combinado para ir no porto.  
_  
- Sr. Ioshida, posso entrar?  
- Claro Detetive Lee! Entre por favor!  
- Obrigado...  
- E Sakura? Hoje ela não veio trabalhar...  
- Ela foi raptada Sr. ..._

Dizia ele, com lágrimas pendendo em seu rosto.

_- O que!? Como assim? Conte-me mais... _

Lee contou ao Sr. toda a história. O mesmo ficara chocado ao ler o bilhete, com a palavra corpo contida nele.

_- Ela...  
- Não! Ela não morreu! Eu sinto isso aqui dentro...  
_  
Ioshida, colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, que chorava de ódio, tentando-lhe causar algum conforto.

_- Está na hora meu rapaz.  
_  
Ele olhara para o relógio, o qual marcava 15min para as 22:00h.

_- Boa sorte!  
- Sorte? Quem precisa de sorte será Dr. Genki, se ele ainda estiver vivo..._

O olhar de Syaoran, era gélido, foi tirado daquele jovem, a razão de viver, a razão de sorrir, a razão de sentir qualquer outro sentimento a não ser dor e ódio.  
O Porto não era longe dali, podia-se ver o mastro, imponente, indicando o mercado peixeiro.  
Muitos gostavam de chamar aquele porto de " Porto Dimensional " , embora ninguém tenha visto algum fato do gênero acontecer.  
Ele sentou-se e olhou o último navio cargueiro afastar-se do Porto.

_- Chegou no horário Detetive Lee.  
- Onde está ela?  
- Oras oras... não prefere conversar?!  
- Não! Quero saber, onde está Sakura!  
- Ela está aqui... ou melhor... o corpo dela está aqui... _

Dr. Genki, não teve piedade em mostrar o corpo coberto por um tecido preto de camursa.

_- Ah é mesmo.. antes de morrer.. esta jovem... fez seu último pedido... que era lhe entregar essa corrente.. Reconhece? _

Ele mostrara a delicada corrente em forma de coração, grafado S & S.

_- Sim, é dela... mas me diga? Fez tudo isso apenas para se vingar de mim?  
- É meio que óbvio detetive!  
- Então por que não me matou?!  
- Porque eu sabia que se ela morresse, você sofreria bem mais... _

Aquela atitude não era humana, era a de um ser de outro mundo, um ser ser coração.

_- Ora seu...  
- Vá de vagar rapaz! Então, como ela havia me pedido, ou melhor, implorado, aqui está a corrente.  
- Dei-me a aqui.  
- Você realmente quer não é?  
- Claro! Passe para cá, juntamente com...  
- .. com o corpo dela?  
- Exato. Vamos! _

Ele jogou a corrente o mais longe que pode, fazendo com que a mesma, batesse em alguns rochedos ali existentes.  
_  
- NÃOOOO!!  
- Desde quando você acha que sou um homem de palavra Syaoran? Até parece que me desconhece!  
- Já chega.  
_  
Ele partiu para cima de Genki, mas alguns capangas o seguraram, e naquele instante, ele viu o corpo de Sakura, ser jogado mar a baixo. Sem poder fazer nada, sem poder ter reação nenhuma. Sem pode ao menos dizer que era mentira, o quanto ele sentia por ter a machucado.  
O assassino, fez um sinal para ke o solta-se, porém, sem reação, Syaoran ficou olhando o corpo desfigurado, ainda coberto por um tecido preto, flutuar no mar. Ele chorou, chorou e tentou pular ali da plataforma, mas Sr. Ioshida e Delegado Kiyo, o seguraram, fazendo com que uma loucura não fosse cometida.

_- Syaoran? Syaoran!? _

O rapaz nada respondia, seu olhar era incrédulo na cena que acabara de presenciar. Sua voz, não ousava sair, as lágrimas, tinham secado, o corpo, não se mexia, não reagia, não vivia.  
Foi levado ao médico, o mesmo o diagnosticou...  
_  
- O que ele tem doutor?  
- Trauma...  
- Trauma?  
- Sim, trauma psicológico, ele presenciou algum fato marcante ou algo do gênero?  
- Pois bem, ele perdeu a namorada...  
- Então, me diga Syaoran.. como se chamava ela?  
- Syaoran?  
- Sakura... minha Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...minha querida Sakura..._

Era apenas isso que ele conseguia repetir, sendo que seu olhar continuava muito, muito vago.  
Mas, felizmente, o médico que cuidava daquela situação, era especialista em psicologia, e resolveu tomar uma atitude de emergência:

_- Syaoran, você sabia que Sakura, está viva?_

Syaoran acordou de um transe, um rofundo sono e olhou com convicção para o médico, o qual sorria ao ver que a vida voltou para aquele rapaz.

_- Viva?! Você sabe onde ela está!? Me diga!  
- Ela está viva dentro de seu coração... e tenho certeza que ela não gostaria de te ver sofrendo, não é?  
- Ela era uma boa pessoa... morre de forma tão brutal... e ... eu vou me vingar.  
- Pare e pense... o que ela gostaria que você fizesse como Syaoran Lee?  
- Não sei... porque eu a perdi. _

Ele saiu do consultório com determinação e com desejo de vingança, o que preocupava muito a todos.  
_  
- Dr. Ele vai ficar bem?  
- Sim... ele voltou a viver, pelo motivo errado confesso... mas voltou. _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Meilin ria em seu quarto. Arrumava algumas malas, e por fim, pegou uma foto em seu espelho e depositou um longo e demorado beijo sobre ela.  
_  
- Hum.. meu amor... daqui a pouco estaremos juntos... você vai ver... _

Uma de suas colegas, passou ao lado da porta e parou, se escorando.

_- Meilin.. finalmente vai sair do Kiss the night!?  
- Vou... eu ... preciso encontrar o amor da minha vida...  
- Você está doida? Pirou?  
- Não Chary... isso é amor...  
- E quem você pensa que vai ficar com uma concubina se não mais por uma noite?  
- Um alguém... que tenha o valor de pai minha querida...  
- Você engravidou de propósito!? Apenas para sair?! Você é tão vagal... _  
_- Não sou diferente de você Chary...  
_  
Meilin sorriu de lado e apenas continuou a se arrumar e chamou o taxi.

_- Para onde Srtª?  
- Senhora por favor... é... para a rua da 10ª delegacia policial.  
- Certo, Senhora...  
_  
E assim o taxi a levou. Ao chegar na delegacia, Kiyo estava conversando com o Sr. Ioshida. Meilin entrou e olhou para os dois, e logo fez um cumprimento simpático aos dois senhores. Não negava-se que aquela mulher era sem dúvidas, uma ótima atriz, com perfeição na fala e elementos de persuasão.

_- Boa Noite senhores, perdão por incomodá-los a este horário, mas, precisei realmente vir...  
- Boa Noite Senhorita... quer alguma coisa? Estás bem?  
- Apenas um pouco de tontura e enjoo... mas ficarei bem...  
- Sente-se por favor.. Srtª...  
- Obrigada... é, Meilin Yamada.  
- Muito prazer Srtª Yamada, sou o delegado Kiyo, e este é o Sr. Ioshida. Deseja algo Srtª?  
- Procuro o Sr. Syoran Lee...  
- Podemos saber o motivo?  
- Preferiria que me levassem até ele, para então eu contar para todos juntos... _

Ela sorria, um sorriso cínico, um sorriso devastador. Em pouco tempo, ela acabaria com a vida de Syaoran.

_- Ele está na casa, por favor Srtª, entre no carro._

Dizia Delegado Kiyo, abrindo a porta do carro e sorrindo para a moça que aparentava inocência e muita classe, mal sabia ele do passado vergonhoso dela.

_- Obrigada Sr. Kiyo.  
- Disponha ..._

Chegando na mansão de Syaoran, eles desceram do carro e tocaram a campainha, logo, uma empregada veio atendê-los.

_- Boa Noite, o que gostariam?  
- Gostaríamos de falar com seu patrão, é urgente, diga a ele que é o Delegado Kiyo.  
- Aguardem um minuto por favor. _

A empregada falou algo no interfone e liberou a entrada deles na frondosa mansão.  
Meilin tinha os olhos brilhando com cada detalhe da moderna casa de Lee, ele apareceu, ainda com terno e gravata.

_- Boa Noite... Sr. Ioshida, Delegado Kiyo... e... MEILIN!? O que faz aqui!?  
- Vim dar-lhe uma notícia meu amor...  
- Eu não sou seu amor! E não temos nada para falar! Saia da minha casa! _

Os dois homens se entreolharam, Syaoran não era de agir com tamanha grosseria, o que teria acontecido?  
_  
- Sr. Lee! Não fale assim com a moça!_

Ela por outro lado, chorava com lágrimas de falsidade.

_- Eu quero te falar uma coisa meu amor...  
- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER AQUI!_

Agora, ela havia perdido a compostura e também começara a gritar:  
_  
- VAI EXPULSAR A PRÓPRIA MÃE DE SEU FILHO?_

Ele ficou imóvel pela segunda vez no dia, além de perder sua flor, viu seu mundo desabar ao ouvir a palavra filho, vindo dos lábios de uma qualquer. Parou na frente dela, e não pensou duas vezes em jogar na cara da moça, uma das grandes verdades, uma verdade doída.

_- E... me conte Srtª Yamada...  
_  
Falava ele em tom sarcástico.

_- ... como posso me certificar que não é de outro homem este filho?  
- Detetive Lee! Mais respeito com a pobre moça!  
- Oras Kiyo! Ela é uma prostituta, não consegue enxergar?! Olhe nos olhos dela, e veja um pingo de verdade, olhe no corpo dela e veja marcas de um passado promíscuo. _

Todos analisavam a moça, que muito desbocada e sem postura, continuava a falar com ele:

_- Não se lembra na noite do Kiss The Night Syaoran? Que você subiu ao meu quarto, tomou o melhor sakê da região e simplesmente me levou na cama? Desde esse dia em diante, não me deitei com mais ninguém... _

Ele parou mais uma vez, e lembrou-se daquela noite, lembrou-se de algumas vagas imagens como o quarto, o sakê e de ter acordado muito assustado no dia seguinte.  
_- Fique hospedada em algum hotel então, e pagarei sua estada, porém, até o __seu__ filho nascer, quando eu vou exigir o exame de DNA.  
- Não se preocupe meu amor...  
- Não me chame de amor sua... desgraça. _

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso, fazendo uma sátira a situação, enquanto os dois outros homens presentes, ficaram apenas comentando em silêncio tal cena, como fora capaz, Syaoran estar se divertindo com outra, no lugar de estar com Sakura? Agora sim eles poderiam entender porque Syaoran se sentia tão culpado em relação ao rapto e a morte de Sakura.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Me solte! Eu exijo que me solteeeee!  
- Ah! Cale a boca! _

_**Continua...**_

Olá gente! : D

O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu sei que o título não é muito animador, I missed you – eu perdi você, porém, tenho certeza que muitos estão querendo me matar por matar a Sak! Ou ainda... por trazer tantos problemas pro Syaoran neh?  
Mas não me matem por favor! T.T"  
Eu estou fazendo o que posso para que no final vocês tenham uma boa surpresinha!

A comentarista da vez é a Sakura Lindah!

_" __A fic esta realmente muito boa... Desde o 1º cap. esta assim... Segue sempre o clima de mistério... Quando Sakura e Syaoran se reencontram então começa a surgir mais os sentimentos da história... Acho que talvez isso possa fazer uma grande diferença... Espero logo ler o final... Mesmo que seja ruim acabar de ler uma fic dessa... Quem não quiser ler o final não eh fã neh! O cap. esta muito bom Filha... Continue assim! "_

Obrigada mamãe! Tenha certeza que vou fazer de tudo para que a qualidade da fic não caia!  
E o mais importante... é que vocês vão ter uma adorável surpresa!  
Bem... vamos responder e agradecer a todas as Reviews mandadas! :D

Bruna cm Yamashina, pode ser sim seu msn! É pra avisar com antecedência né?  
Ah! Que bom que está gostando! E o Syaoran ai sofrer e muito nas mãos da Meilin mesmo!  
Hihihi! Beijinho e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Pequena Miau, préééma muskitera do kore! É bom ficar curiosa as vezes! É assim que eu fico na sua fic! XD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Miley querida! Eu fico esperando os capítulos da sua fic também! T.T"  
Obrigada por sempre me dar uma força postando aqui viu?!

Sweet! Maninha anjinha minha! :D  
Nossa! Não tenha um ataque nervoso em pleno FanFiction não! O.o  
Agora que eu postei... espero que tenha gostado viu?

Obrigada também ao Pudim, a Imoto-chan, a Sakura Morango, Kairi-chan, Hel, Cookia, Sakura Chibi, Sakura Fugiwara, Sakura Cerejeira, Blue, Gatinha -san e a todos aqueles que lêem a fic e me mandam comentários pelo orkut!

Não se esqueçam que sem vocês, eu não teria animação para continuar! 8D

Obrigada, realmente.. Ladyh Sah.


	6. Memórias Despedaçadas

** Memórias Despedaçadas  
**  
A noite transcorria tristemente, enquanto até mesmo as gotas de água, pareciam lágrimas, lágrimas de um céu, sem um anjo, sem aquele anjo.  
O relógio badalava 3 da matina e o sono não rondava Syaoran, que levantara para pegar um copo d'água e ficara a observar seu jardim de inverno, o qual dava de frente para a janela principal de sua cozinha.  
O orvalho já havia passado e juntamente com a chuva, dera a aparência de comoção as pequenas plantas ali existentes.  
Porém, mesmo com a bonita cena, algo a mais preocupava o jovem detetive, um fato realmente estranho seria Dr. Genki ter jogado o corpo de Sakura coberto por um tecido preto de camursa, sendo que os tecidos que ela usava, iam de algodão a seda, camursa deixava a delicada pele de sua flor irritada, e ao olhar para o braço que "escapou" do tecido ao ser levado pela correnteza do mar, ele estava completamente intacto. Como explicar?  
Meilin o interrompeu, pigarreando um pouco antes de se pronunciar.

_- Syah...  
- O que você quer Yamada?  
_  
Disse ele, ainda sem se virar para a moça que lhe dirigia a palavra.  
_  
- Apenas conversar...  
- Não tenho nada para conversar contigo...  
- Me olhe nos olhos Syaoran, e diga que não sente o desejo... _

Ela segurou no rosto do rapaz o obrigando-o a olhar para ela. A mesma, vestia uma camisola lisa, praticamente transparente, enquanto seu cabelo aparentemente solto, deslisava até a cintura, fortalecendo as belas curvas juvenis daquela mulher tão fútil e materialista.  
Ele olhou-a, corou ao ver os trajes despojantes da moça, e mesmo assim, recompondo-se, ele a olhou fixamente, mergulhando nos olhos rubis, talvez procurando algum sentimento ainda condizente com a realidade neles.

_- Não... não sinto mais nada por você Meilin. _

Meilin Yamada... vamos recuperar algo de seu passado...

**Flash Back -  
**  
Era 23h00 e a rua estava deserta. Um fio de vento, passava entre os becos escuros de Los Angeles, apenas uma luz, vinda de uma casa de porte grande e música pianista tocada ao vivo, animavam cada vez mais os risos, aplausos e assovios do público. Meilin, havia acabado de brigar com os pais, mais uma vez... uma coisa muito freqüente, por ser mimada e ter um genêro super forte.  
De tradicional família, tinha de tudo, desde roupas à educação, mas a moça era do tipo de pessoa, que não vivia sem aventuras, uma grande desgraça para a família.

_- Olhe Tsu! Uma menina... muito bonita... poderia ser uma das nossas... bastava um pouco de cor no rosto e palavras no lábio.  
- Hum, tem razão, mas... qual é seu nome querida?  
- Mei-meilin...  
- Seja bem vinda Meilin ao Kiss the Night! Sou Tsu Moon, dona do local... entre entre!  
- Obrigada Srtª Tsu..._

Ao dizer isso, Meilin recebeu um olhar divertido daquela moça tão espalhafatosa, a qual acabara de conhecer.

_- Oras! Me chame apenas de Tsu, Meilin...  
- Certo, Tsu...  
_  
Após dito isso, fora muito fácil para Tsu, convencer Meilin a trabalhar como uma concubina, pois, enganar uma adolescente de 17 anos, que nunca tivera esse "tipo" de contato, logo, Meilin subiu ao seu quarto, conheceu suas "colegas de trabalho" e foi finalmente apresentada aos homens que ali estavam:

_- Rapazes! Rapazes! _

A música cessou no momento exato que Tsu começou a falar.

_- Temos aqui, uma moça pura... de belas curvas, 17 anos... nunca fora tocada... sei que vocês são bem generosos com a virgindade de uma mocinha... primeiro lance? _

Meilin se sentiu uma mercadoria... até que Chary, uma das moças que também trabalhava ali, se aproximou e tocou seu ombro, cochichando algo em seu ouvido:

_- Acostume-se querida... acostume-se...  
_  
O primeiro lance fora dado.  
_  
- 200,00!  
- 200,00?! Só isso rapazes?!  
- 350,00!  
- Eu ouvi um 500,00?!_

Até que de um canto escuro da sala, um rapaz levantou a mão, dando para ver apenas a silhueta do rosto fino e prolongado, que pronunciou de forma clássica chinesa:

_- 1000,00. _

Olhos arregalados observavam o rapaz, que apenas se levantou em silêncio e seguiu ao palco, entregando em dinheiro vivo o preço estipulado.

_- Faça bom proveito Sr. Lee.  
- Obrigado Tsu.  
- Fique tranqüila Meilin, Lee será gentil com você... _

Ele não falava nada, apenas acompanhou a moça até o seu quarto, chegando lá, ele sentou-se na cadeira que era da penteadeira e ficou a observar Meilin.

_- E-eu não sou muito experiente Sr. Lee...  
- Não importa.  
- É..._

Ela desatou o nó que prendia o vestido vermelho, ele apenas fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.  
_  
- Não lhe agrado Sr.?  
- Não é isso mocinha..._

Syaoran tocou o rosto dela de leve.

_- ... apenas, não paguei para ser minha esta noite.  
- Nã-ão?  
- Não... vi o medo em seus olhos, agora, paguei para ser livre, saia dessa vida, já que ainda não viu nada do que é ser daqui.  
- Mas...  
- Sua vida será melhor... bem melhor... vá embora daqui.  
- Por que não escolheu outra mulher Sr. Lee?  
- Já me deitei com todas daqui... não são interessantes para mim, querida. _

Mesmo com a frieza daquele homem, Meilin nunca mais iria ver um ato tão gentil e nobre por parte de qualquer pessoa.  
Com uma insistente lágrima, Meilin o olhou e sorriu:

_- O-obrigada Sr.!  
- Por nada... agora eu vou... se cuida... e ... vá embora...  
- Ce-certo... _

Syaoran saiu dali satisfeito, porém, Tsu ouviu a conversa toda por de trás da porta, e após a saída do rapaz, influenciou esporadicamente a menina, que decidiu ficar...  
Tempos depois, Syaoran se deitou com ela, e fora perceber que era a mesma menina que um dia havia dado uma oportunidade, mas que ela não havia sido aproveitada.

**Fim do Flash Back -**

_- ... no dia em que nos deitamos, você sentia algo por mim, porque foi mágico...  
- Eu não lembro de ter me deitado com você... sabe bem disso... e por isso, eu não vou assumir esse filho, até que se prove o contrário.  
- Provarei então, Syaoran..._

Ele virou-se, indo em direção ao seu quarto, sem olhar nos olhos da moça que ali estava. Ao chegar no recinto, ele suspirou de cansaço e murmurou para si mesmo:

_- Ah Sah... faria tudo para lhe ter de novo..._

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Oras! Pensei que você era mais gentil e educada!  
- Não sabe muita coisa sobre mim Dr. Genki ...  
- Ah... como por exemplo o que?  
- Por exemplo, que eu sou uma poliglota, sou uma excelente manicure e tenho poderes telepaticamente policiais._

Olhava a garota, com um olhar desafiador e tom sarcástico, para o homem, que tinha uma aparência fúnebre.

_- Srtª Kinomoto... não me faça rir... sabe que sua vida e seu destino está em minhas mãos._

Sakura Kinomoto... não estaria ela morta? Pois não... fora apenas um plano bem bolado por Dr. Genki, porém, qual a verdadeira finalidade de tudo isso? Simples prazer ou um plano bem pensado? Talvez, Syaoran estaria prestes a descobrir...

_- Não é engraçado ... eu apenas disse a verdade...  
- HAHAHA! Srtª Kinomoto... lembra disto?_

O homem, mostrara a corrente, de ouro, que havia sido grafada S & S... simbolizando um grande amor **inquebrável**.

_- Devolva-a! Agora!  
- Oras Oras, Srtª Kinomoto... você é tão... fútil...  
- E o que você pensa que sabe sobre coisas fúteis, ah é mesmo, me esqueci por uns instantes que toda sua existência é fútil, é totalmente **dispensável.**_

Dr. Genki ficou em total choque, nenhuma vítima havia o desafiado tanto como aquela menina. Aquela palavra, "dispensável" ecoou durante algum tempo em sua cabeça, fazendo-o voltar a um passado que ninguém merecia ter.

**Flash Back -**

Um rapaz movimentou-se ás sombras de uma simples casa, entrando de certa forma, escandalosa na pequena residência.

_- Sabe que horas são?  
- Quem é você para controlar meus horários?!  
- Sou sua mulher, mãe de seu filho!  
- Ah... é só mais uma que eu engravidei..._

Falava o homem, fazendo pouco caso da pobre mulher, quer era sua esposa, triste fim para ela.

_- Não fale assim, pelo menos, não na frente de Genki...  
- Ele é apenas um qualquer mulher! Vê se te enxerga!  
- NÃO FALE ASSIM DO NOSSO FILHO!  
- FALO COMO QUIZER!_

A mulher, chamava-se Aiko, mãe de Genki, sim... o mesmo Dr. Genki que conhecemos agora...  
Seu marido, era Kazuo, um vagabundo, perdido na vida, que diferente de sua esposa, não tinha moral, ética e nem se importava com a educação de Genki.  
Aiko, estava cansada daquela situação, não suportaria ser humilhada na frente do próprio filho mais uma vez. Então, ela jogara um vaso contra o marido, mas o mesmo, se desviou com extrema facilidade vindo a ficar muito nervoso e cada vez mais agressivo.

_- ORAS! COMO PODE!?_

Ele pegou um canivete, a primeira arma que viu em cima da mesa de madeira e em um golpe só, partiu para cima de sua esposa, que apenas, tivera tempo de pedir piedade para com seu filho.  
Genki olhou o assassinato de sua própria mãe, e logo após, olhou o pai assustado pelo ato que acabara de presenciar, e o mesmo, virou-se e disse:

_- Não se preocupe. Ela era** dispensável**..._

Aquela palavra, ficou na cabeça de Dr. Genki e até nos dias de hoje, o perturbava.

**Fim do Flash Back -**

_- CALE A BOCA SUA IPÓCRITA!_

Ele deu um tapa carregado no rosto da pobre moça, que ficou meio "abobalhada" por alguns instantes. Dr. Genki saiu furioso do local, batendo a porta porém, esquecendo de fechá-la. Seus capangas, dormiam despreocupadamente. Sakura percebeu que o assassino havia deixado sua arma, no chão, perto de seu pé. Ela abaixou e conseguiu finalmente alcançar o objeto finalizando por cortar as cordas e se soltar. Saiu de fininho na calada da noite, para não acordar os "guardas" e correndo o máximo que podia para a direção contrária de seu inimigo. Sentindo a sensação de liberdade ela falou para si mesma :

_- Eu ainda estou viva Syah! Viva!_

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Syaoran dormia tranqüilamente, quando um calor intenso invadiu seu peito e fora inevitável acordar de súbito.

_- Sakura..._

Ele se levantou e foi a algum lugar, que só ele sabia, só ele conhecia, só ele poderia ir lá... encontrar... _**ela.**_

_**  
Continua...  
**_

Olá gente! :D

Desculpem a demorado do capítulo viu?!  
Mas espero que tenham gostado e por favor... mande reviews!

Primeiramente, gostaria de esclarecer que nesse capítulo, Memórias Despedaçadas, podemos ver nitidamente o passado de Meilin Yamada, e Dr. Genki... e também... tananam! Descobrimos que a Sak-chan está viva!

Vamos ao comentário da mamãe, Sakura Lindah! Ela só leu até a parte da Meilin...

_-_ "Uauh!  
Essa fic está incrivel! Agora descobrimos o passado de Meiling... Mas já se devia imaginar né?? Bom... Eu acho que Meiling não teve motivo para entrar para aquela vida, mas já que a nossa linda escritora põe assim e porque é para ser assim!  
HAHAHA! Eu sabia que a Sakura estava viva! E minha filha nem me contou! E porque eu tento descobri o final da historia antes de ler mesmo! Mas que incrivel! Ja tenho uma suposição porque o Dr Genki fez aquela arapuca com o Syaoran... OHOHOH! Ele é mau! Ta muito linda... Filha continua logo... Sua mãe aqui vai desativar... Mas esta linda!" 

– Ah mamãe! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Vamos ver se sua previsão para com o Dr. Genki, esteja correta né? A Sakura está viva sim! Todo mundo quase me matou ao ler o capítulo I Missed you! XD  
Obrigada por sempre me apoiar mãe! Te amo!

Agora, outros comentários que eu faço questão de responder!

**© Miley-Chan** - ® - Num precisava chorar Miley-chan! Mas que bom que eu consegui emocionar alguém!  
Obrigada por sempre acompanhar querida!

**© Sweet Girl **- ® - Hai! Arigatô maninha querida! ;u;  
Essa realmente foi uma notícia chocante!  
Mas eu agradeço pelo elogio! Obrigada viu maninha?  
Amo!

**© Pequena Miau -** ® - XD hushuauhasuhas!  
Vamos mandar as múmias pegarem a Meilin então, prima muskitera! ò.ó/  
Ah é... o Syaoran ainda ta meio bobinho! Mas já já... vocês vão ter uma surprise! Aguardem!  
Obrigada a vc tbm préma!

**© Bruna cm Yamashina - **® - Hyuuu obrigada por acompanhar!  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Se bem que ele foi um pouquinho triste né?  
Não apareceu seu MSN aqui Bruninha-chan! ;u;"

**Agradecimentos especiais...**

- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei

Arigatô pessoal! ;u;

Bem... a única coisa que eu poderia falar para vocês sobre o próximo capítulo, é que ele vai se chamar: **Toda vez que eu te vejo... **

Espero que gostem!  
Obrigada a todos!

Mil beijinhOs

Ladyh Sah.


	7. Toda vez que eu te vejo

** Toda vez que eu te vejo.  
**

Ele se levantou e foi a algum lugar, que só ele sabia, só ele conhecia, só ele poderia ir lá... encontrar..._** ela.**_

_- Não sei porque, mas sinto você... mas sinto você aqui... _

Falava ele sozinho, talvez para seu coração, tentando amenizar a ansiedade, ou talvez, preparando o mesmo para uma possível perda total.  
A trilha por qual seguia estava calma, a manhã estava nascendo mas o sol ainda estava pálido, era um lindo amanhecer, com um motivo mais lindo ainda. O cheiro do ar ainda era perfumado pelas flores silvestres do local, que além de perfumar, coloriam e enchiam de brilho os olhos de todos. Ele seguiu até um certo ponto em ritmo calmo, bem tranqüilamente, mas parou quando uma pétala de cerejeira branca caiu sobre o vidro de seu carro.

_- Sakura... _

Ele saiu do veículo, segurou delicadamente a pétala, que misteriosamente havia surgido naquele local, e deu um beijo, como se tivesse beijando a própria Sakura.  
_  
- Mostre um sinal onde está... por favor, eu preciso de você... _

Uma forte ventania começou, e a delicada pétala saiu voando, enquanto Syaoran, a seguia, terminando em uma clareira, onde ouvia-se um murmúrio distante.  
_  
- Quem está aí?  
- Sou eu, Syaoran..._

Os olhos brilharam, o coração disparou, as emoções palpitaram.

_- Sakura! Meu amor! Você não morreu!  
- Não Syaoran! Eu não morri!  
_  
Eles se abraçaram, enquanto o coração de Syaoran começou a remoer toda a história, desde o dia do desaparecimento dela. Por que? Porque ele havia insultado-a, além de ter supostamente dormido com outra. Preferiu ficar ali, em silêncio, aproveitando cada momento com Sakura.

_- Syaoran, eu tenho que lhe mostrar uma coisa!  
- E o que seria meu amor?  
- O esconderijo de Dr. Genki! _

Ele ligou para a polícia, que não estava muito longe dali, para revistar toda a casa.  
Todos arrombaram a porta e prenderam os dois capangas que ainda estavam dormindo.

_- Não vou perdoar aquele idiota por manter-lhe prisioneira Sak...  
- Foi horrível, mas eu sabia que você viria... pois, toda vez que eu te vejo, eu sinto segurança...  
- Eu sabia que você ainda estava viva meu amor... eu sabia... eu sentia... _

Hiro, veio correndo e acenando com um pacote plástico nas mãos.

_- Sr. Lee! Sr. Lee! Achamos! Achamos!  
- Acharam o que!? Acalme-se Hiro!_

_- Achamos a arma do Dr. Genki!  
_  
Syaoran pegou o plástico com o canivete dentro. Olhou para aquela arma e sentiu-se mais aliviado.

_- Levem-na para a perícia identificar a impressão digital, pois pode haver cúmplices. _  
_- Certo!  
- E você, minha querida, vamos para casa já!  
- Vamos para a sua? Eu ainda tenho algumas roupas minhas lá...  
- Claro... vamos lá! _

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar, enquanto dava as últimas instruções ao resto da equipe. Porém, esquecendo de um detalhe importantíssimo: Meilin ainda estava em sua casa.  
No percurso, eles estavam mais radiantes do que nunca, ela se sentia segura e pensara consigo mesma, que perdoaria ele por aquela briga que tiveram antes.  
_  
- Pronto minha princesa!  
_  
Eles adentraram na mansão e ela suspirou de tranqüilidade por estar em um lugar seguro, onde se sentia bem.

_- Está com fome?  
- Não muita, só quero descansar até poder voltar em segurança para minha casa...  
- Syaaaaaah que barulho é esse aí?_

Meilin apareceu, apenas de roupas íntimas e com a maior cara de sono, fazendo Sakura ficar sem reação à cena. O mundo desabou mais uma vez para a pequena flor, uma delicada flor, que só estava a um passo de se regenerar, mas que fora retirada a força do chão, ou teria sido o chão que sumira?

_- O que está acontecendo Syaoran?  
- É que a Meilin ela...  
- Eu estou grávida dele querida... agora.. vamos dizer que só existe uma Sra. Lee...  
- Como assim? Grávida? Quando pretendia me contar Syaoran?  
- Ela ela... eu não sei se esse filho é ... meu... e ... eu falaria logo...  
- Oras Sakura, não seja ingênua menina... acostume-se em perdê-lo pra mim... porque quando vocês brigam.. ele vem correndo pro meu "colo"... _

Dizia ela em tom sarcástico, mas que provocava muita ira em Sakura.

_- Syaoran... toda vez que eu te vejo... eu me machuco, eu me decepciono... e eu choro... _

Saiu ela correndo, e chorando, machucada mais uma vez pelo amor. Sentia-se a pessoa menos amada nesse mundo, sentia-se desprezada e enganada.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Delegado Kiyo...  
- Sim Hiro?  
- Os resultados da perícia já chegaram... e o resultado...  
- Diga logo...  
- Não foi nada animador... _

Hiro mostrara os papéis para seu chefe, o qual, ficou boquiaberto com tal situação. Não soube direito como agir, não soube direito o que falar, nem o que pensar.

_- É... eu vou ligar para ele... obrigado...  
- Delegado...  
- Hum?  
- O Sr. Acha que...  
- Não sei, mas se tudo indica isso, não posso fazer nada a não ser que me provem o contrário._

Kiyo pegara o telefone, e meio tremendo ainda com o choque, ligou para Syaoran, que atendeu meio atordoado.

_- Sr. Lee?  
- Delegado, agora eu estou resolvendo um problema e ...  
- É de extrema importância que o Sr. Saiba dos resultados da perícia.  
- Ah.. então fale...  
- Poderia vir aqui, acompanhado da Srtª. Kinomoto?  
- É ... vou tentar falar com ela e já estaremos a caminho...  
- Certo. _

Syaoran abordou Sakura, segurando em seu braço após uma longa corrida.

_- Sak... precisamos ir à delegacia...  
- Não tem mais essa de "precisamos" tem agora, "eu preciso" ou "você precisa"...  
- Não dessa vez... porque o delegado quer falar conosco. _

Ela acompanhou a contragosto o rapaz, estava cansada demais para reagir.  
Demorou em torno de 15 minutos até chegarem a delegacia.

_- Sr. Lee, Srtª. Kinomoto... sentem-se por favor.  
- Obrigada ... _

Eles se sentaram, mas Kiyo não tinha coragem de encará-los de forma alguma e os dois apenas notaram essa diferença, quando ele deu um sinal e dois seguranças bloquearam a entrada da delegacia, e o clima começou a ficar cada vez mais tenso.

_- Por que tudo isso, Kiyo?  
- Os resultados da perícia chegaram hoje e ...  
- E... ?  
- Descobrimos um suposto parceiro de Dr. Genki.  
- É? E quem seria? Não prenderam os capangas dele?_

_- Kiyo... o que está acontecendo?  
- Poderia nos dar licença Srtª Kinomoto?  
- Claro... a vontade. _

Ela foi levada para uma salinha de espera, enquanto Kiyo e Syaoran tinham uma importante conversa.  
_  
- Fale agora Kiyo...  
- Sr. Lee, trabalho com isso à anos, e sei que o Sr. Embora seja novo, sabe ler muitas perícias.. então... é ...  
- É ... ?  
- Olhe isto. _

Ele entregou os resultados e ficou em silêncio esperando uma reação. Ao ler, Syaoran olhou descrente para aquilo, buscando uma palavra de segurança, de negação dos fatos. Não encontrou nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse em tom baixo, quase por um fio de voz:

_- Não, isso não é possível...  
- Sr. Lee, eu sei que é difícil crer, porém, não vai mais de mim decidir isso, e sim meus superiores._

_- Temos que dizer de alguma forma isso..._

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia pronunciar-se, seguiu Kiyo até a sala onde Sakura estava e disse:  
_  
- Srtª Kinomoto..  
- Sim?_  
_- Está presa.  
- O que?! Como assim!? Por que?!  
- Por que encontramos indícios de sua impressão digital na arma de Dr. Genki.  
- Mas eu só a usei para...  
- Silêncio! Agora comprovou-se que a usou. Permaneça em silêncio. _

Ela começou a chorar e com voz trêmula, perguntou a Syaoran, encarando-o de forma triste:  
_  
- Você acredita em mim não é? Não é mesmo, Syaoran?  
- Toda vez que eu te vejo... eu não sei se me surpreendo, ou se nego-me a ver a verdade. _

Ele olhou para o lado da parede e disse tudo em tom frio, mas se matando por dentro, matando seu próprio coração, e sentia que os batimentos de Sakura, ficavam cada vez mais tristes, cada vez mais fracos e distantes.

_- Você fez o certo Sr. Lee.  
- E o que é o certo Kiyo? Machucar a pessoa que eu mais amo? Ter de jogar na cara dela que eu não acredito, sendo que é exatamente ao contrário?  
- ... era o certo perante a justiça ...  
- MAS QUE SE FODA ESSA TAL DE JUSTIÇA!_

Ele saiu batendo portas, totalmente estressado.  
_  
- Delegado, ele ficará bem?_

Perguntou olhando com certo medo para Lee.  
_  
- Nunca se saberá... nunca... _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Na cela onde Sakura estava, havia mais 3 mulheres: Loly, Cher e Liw. Todas, eram ladras de primeira, deram muito trabalho para a polícia prendê-las... Eram as "donas" do presídio.

_- Olha olha... temos uma nova menina Liw...  
- Hum.. como é seu nome?  
- Sa-Sakura...  
- É inteligente?  
- Não sei...  
- Porque se for, é melhor ficar longe do nosso caminho, ou você não sai mais daqui... ENTENDEU?  
- Si-si-sim..  
- Ótimo... _

Ela começou a ficar com medo. Rezava a todo instante para que ao menos em boa aparência ficasse. Mas, o que lhe doía não era o local, não era as pessoas, não era as condições, era as últimas palavras de Syaoran... as mesmas, não paravam de ecoar na sua cabeça:  
_  
" - __Toda vez que eu te vejo... eu não sei se me surpreendo, ou se nego-me a ver a verdade. "_

_- Negar que verdade, Meu Deus!  
- Oi...  
- Ah... olá...  
- Prazer, sou Kally e você é ...  
- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.  
- SAKURA KINOMOTO? VOCÊ FICOU PRESA COM DR. GENKI!  
- É sim, mas porque a surpresa?  
- Você é a detenta mais famosa daqui!  
- E-eeu?  
- Isso mesmo! _

Era até engraçado a situação, Sakura, famosa pela parte mais desagradável de sua vida.  
Ela apenas olhou vagamente para todas as mulheres que estavam a sua volta fazendo as mais diversas perguntas.  
Isso, chegou aos ouvidos das 3 detentas que foram jogadas para segundo plano com a chegada da moça.

_- Hey Hey Hey! Que baderna é essa aqui?  
- Ah.. qualé Loly! Aceita que vocês já eram!  
- Aceitar?! Quem é que ta falando em aceitar?  
- Olha, eu não quero roubar nada de ninguém...  
- Ui ui ui! A mocinha está com medo de perder em uma luta!_

_- Não vai encarar?  
- Olha aqui... me deixa em paz!  
- Foi abandonada pelo namoradinho foi?  
- Se você não sabe o que falar, feche a boca, porque ta começando a cair baba!  
- E você é a "Flor mais linda do Sr. Lee"... Blé!  
_  
Sakura deu um soco na cara de Loly, que ficou inconsciente durante um certo tempo.

_- Sakura! Não sabia que lutava!  
- E eu não luto Kally, apenas ajo com instinto. Porque agora, não preciso ser movimentada por um coração, inútil coração._

_**Continua... **_

Olá pessoal! :D

Desculpem a demora viu?! o.õ"  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Ele foi manipulado! XD  
Modifiquei o capítulo 5 e 6, para que a idéia central desse ficasse certinha!

Nesse capítulo, não pude contar com o comentário... ;u;  
Mas, vamos lá as Reviews!

Sakura Lindah – Ah! Que isso mamãin! Não precisa mandar sua review! Sabendo que você acompanha a fic, já é uma grande gratificação! Te amo e Feliz dia das Mães! BeijinhO! u

Miley-chan – Hyuu! A Miley -chan é ameaçadora! XD  
Mas eu postei rápido até não foi?! Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por acompanhar! BjO! Já amo migáh!

Pequena Miau – O Syaoran não tem um cavalo branco não! XD mas um dia eu coloco! Só pra ver você feliz! XD Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo! E que tenha chocado também!  
Saudades suas prima! / BjO Tchamo prima!

Sakura Sweet – Maninha! Vamos ver se a suposição da Lindah está certa né? Nunca se sabe esse Dr. Genki! Ele é um doido! Que bom que está achando lindo! Obrigada por sempre acompanhar!  
Te amo maninha! BjO

Senti falta da Bruninha nas Reviews! ;u;

Agradecimentos especiais...

- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei

Arigatô pessoal! Uma frase minha para vocês!

" Um mundo sem sonhos não é mundo, mas um mundo sem fic's, é um mundo sem sonhos. "

Obrigada por tudo pessoal!

Beijinho!

Ladyh Sah.


	8. Ilusão

**Ilusão **

Era final de tarde no presidiário feminino de Los Angeles. Todas as prisioneiras, incluindo Sakura, estavam tomando sol e conversando. Em pouco mais de três dias, a moça aprendera a lidar com as mesmas, mesmo algumas não indo muito com a cara dela, como Loly, Cher e Liw, as outras a respeitavam. Ela porém, não estava mais se importando, quem a olhasse agora, diria que não era a Sakura Kinomoto, e sim, uma mulher qualquer.  
_  
- Srta. Kinomoto?  
- Sim?  
- Seu advogado veio vê-la.  
- Mas eu não tenho advogado...  
- Agora tem, acompanhe-me. _

Ela foi seguindo, a contragosto, sua supervisora.

_- Sakura! A quanto tempo não a vejo!  
- Eriol...  
_  
Dizia a moça com o olhar vago e sem expressão.

_- Não vai me dar um abraço? Deve estar sofrendo tanto aqui e...  
- Não tenha pena de mim._

Respondeu em tom ríspido, cortando a fala de seu amigo. O mesmo, evitou fazer esse tipo de comentários, não querendo machucar ainda mais a moça, a qual, ele sentiu extremo aperto no coração quando a ouviu dizer de maneira tão rude aquelas palavras. Realmente algo havia mudado a doce garota.

_- Pode me contar como manuseou a arma, Sakura?  
- Dr. Genki havia saído e por distração, largou o canivete no chão, logo, eu peguei e cortei as cordas, fugindo dali e me encontrando logo em seguida com... _

Sakura calou-se, um arrepio veio em sua espinha e ela apenas desviou o olhar. Syaoran, acompanhava tudo através de um "espelho" de dois fundos, preferiu ficar em silêncio, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Fora demais passar esses dias perto de sua flor, obviamente disfarçado e não poder tocá-la ou trocar uma simples palavra.

_- Hum... certo, Sakura, me diga, o que você quer?  
- Eu? Quero apenas me livrar desse fardo que carrego...  
- Então você tem sonhos... _

O advogado falou com certa esperança.

_- Do que os sonhos são feitos?  
- Como assim, Sakura?  
- Pra que servem sonhos ... pra que eu vou ter sonhos se eles são destruídos pela pessoa que mais amei?  
_  
Nessa hora, Syaoran apareceu na sala, não agüentou ouvir tais palavras da boca de sua amada.

_- Sakura, olha, me ouça! Por favor... eu preciso te explicar...  
- Explicar? O que vai explicar? Explicar que engravidou uma vadia qualquer porque pensou que eu havia de traído? Explicar que não acreditou na própria namorada? Explicar que hoje, me olha como se eu transparecesse pena? O que vai me explicar?  
- Eu... te am..o... _

Falou em uma voz trêmula, após tantas acusações, aquilo matava-o por dentro e suas lágrimas eram do coração, as que doíam mais que qualquer ferida.

_- Ama? Ama mesmo?_

Ela fez uma cara de pena e inocência.

_- Amo com todo meu coração. _

Ele sorriu esperançoso.  
_  
- Então jogue todo esse amor no lixo, assim como eu fiz com meu coração. _

Ela jogou as palavras desprezadamente na cara do mesmo.

_- Eu não posso Sah... me escute por favor!_

Ele suplicou mais uma vez.

_- Como é mesmo? Ah sim... " Toda vez que eu te vejo... eu não sei se me surpreendo, ou se nego-me a ver a verdade. "  
__  
_Ela levantou-se e saiu da sala, sem dizer mais nada nem encarar Eriol e muito menos Syaoran.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) **

_- É verdade que vai casar com o Lee, Yamada?  
- É sim...  
- Mas ele não tava namorando não?  
- É... eu sei... mais já dei meu jeito ...  
- Vê se me convida pro casamento ta?  
- Claro!  
- Vai convidar muita gente?  
- Uhum... ! Vai ser um CA-SA-MEN-TA-ÇO! E eu serei a Sra. Lee!  
- Mas ele já sabe que sua gravidez é falsa?  
_  
Meilin conversava tranqüilamente com uma "ex-colega de trabalho", sem reparar na presença de Lee, que subiu as escadas e estava passando pela porta quando ouviu:

_- Ele caiu como um patinho... pensa que eu estou grávida... háháháhá! _

Syaoran cerrou os punhos e deu uma forte batida na porta, fazendo Meilin pular e desligar o telefone.

_- ENTÃO CAÍ COMO UM PATINHO NÃO É MESMO?  
- Não Syaoran! Era mentira! Não era disso que estávamos falando...  
- POSSO SER IDIOTA MEILIN DE TER ACREDITADO EM VOCÊ, MAS NÃO SOU SURDO!  
- Espere Syaoran!  
- SAIA DA MINHA CASA AGORA SUA... SUA... ARGH!! _

Ela fora despejada, um problema entre Sakura e Syaoran fora solucionado. Ao mesmo tempo que estava irritado por ter sido enganado, ele estava feliz por não ter tido relações aquele dia com Meilin.

_- Eu preciso falar com Eriol... _

Ele correu até o telefone, discou o número particular de Eriol e falou rapidamente:

_- Eriol que bom falar com você, como você está? bem? Espero que sim! Como foi seu dia? Legal? Que ótimo! EudescobriqueaMeilinnãoestágrávidademimentãoeunãovouserpaiissonãoéótimomeuamigo?  
- Alô? É você Syaoran? _

Eriol segurou o riso e respondeu uma pergunta de cada vez:

_- É bom falar com você também! Estou bem e você? Foi um dia legal sim... e o que? _

Marcaram de se encontrar em um bar próximo.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) **

_- Não deveria estar aqui dentro uma hora dessas, Sakura._

Disse sorrindo, a bondosa zeladora do presidiário.

_- Ah... me desculpe Sra. Yamada... eu irei me recolher...  
- Não quer conversar um pouco? _

Sakura sentou-se novamente olhando para o céu estrelado, e ouvindo cada palavra da mulher.

_- Então mocinha... conte-me, soube que teve visita hoje...  
- Não foi nada gratificante Sra. Yamada... revi Syaoran e ...  
- Ainda o ama, não é mesmo?  
_  
A mulher olhava-a com tanta convicção, que poderia-se dizer que enxergava a alma de Sakura.

_- Não... ele me feriu sentimentalmente... __  
- Minha querida.._. – ela tocou o rosto da jovem – _... nem sempre as pessoas falam um eu te amo com tal paixão daquele rapaz... ele realmente te ama... _  
_- Mas... ele me abandonou bem quando eu mais precisei ouvir um: "Eu estou com você!" -_ Uma lágrima percorreu toda a face de Sakura -  
_- Ele ficou sem reação na hora... _- a gentil senhora limpou a lágrima e disse sorridente – _não quero ver você chorando Sakura, considero-lhe como uma filha que me abandonou e nunca mais a achei..._  
A jovem ficou comovida com tais palavras e a abraçou dizendo:

_- Onde sua filha estiver, ela não sabe que grande mãe perdeu..._ E assim acabou mais uma noite no presídio.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Dr. Genki, creio que isso é para o senhor...  
- Uma carta? De quem?  
- Fora encontrada no antigo esconderijo... é do tal de Syaoran..._

Dr. Genki tomou a carta em mãos e começou a ler em voz alta:

_" Dr. Genki,_

Por que não vem ao porto às 14h00 para um confronto final?

Trate de não ser um menino malvado e não traga seus capangas, que eu não levarei os meus coleguinhas...

Ass: Syaoran Lee. "

_- Oras oras, quer um confronto mano à mano? É o que terá, Sr. Lee...  
- Qual arma Dr.?  
- Aquela ali..._Ele apontou pra uma arma localizada em cima de uma mesa e o seu comparsa ficara visivelmente assustado.  
_  
- Mas...  
- Isso mesmo, vou apagar de vez aquele idiota..._

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Meilin havia ficado muito irritada com toda aquela situação e decidiu sem mais pensar:

_- Vou ferrar com ele... á se vou..._

Rasgou a roupa do corpo, tirou apenas parte do esmalte, arrancou uma alça da sandália e borrou a maquiagem, seguindo assim para o presidiário que também era uma delegacia, a qual Sakura estava.

_- Por favoooooor me ajude, um homem tentou abusar de mim preciso fazer queixa... _

Dizia ela em um tom choroso, totalmente escandalizada.

_- Acalme-se por favor... diga-me seu nome ...  
- Meilin, Meilin Yamada...  
- Certo, beba um pouco de água Srtª Yamada e conte-me o que ouve._

Ela tomou um imenso gole de água, e ainda chorando, respondeu:

_- Eu estava andando tranqüilamente pelas ruas, quando um homem me abordou...  
- Sabe o nome do dito cujo?_  
_- Sei! Foi meu namorado e não aceitou a separação... Syaoran Lee.  
_  
O policial riu.

_- Do que está rindo, Sr.?  
- Syaoran Lee? O detetive? Faça-me o favor... você deve ser a nonagésima que vem com essa desculpa apenas para tirar a grana do cara... _

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e sentindo-se ofendida, sentou no banco de fora, onde uma senhora fazia a faxina.

_- Algum problema mocinha?  
- Todos!  
- Todos? Como assim? Quer desabafar?_

Meilin contou de toda sua história, desde a sua chegada ao Kiss the Night, até sua falsa gravidez, e a mulher, ouvia tudo com total atenção.

_- Não tem uma vida fácil mocinha...  
- Ninguém tem senhora, ninguém tem... mas, obrigada por me ouvir, eu precisava...  
- Não tem o que agradecer! Gosto muito de ouvir as pessoas...  
- A propósito, qual o seu nome, senhora?  
- Meu nome é Mika, Mika Yamada e o seu?..._

Meilin ficou em choque, piscou várias vezes, fazendo a senhora se assustar.

_- O que houve querida?_

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, mas resolveu perguntar com um certo medo :

_- A senhora... tinha uma... filha?  
- Exato, mas, como sabe?_

A jovem começou a chorar, e sentou no chão, não sabia o que fazer.

_- Sou eu mamãe... sou eu!!  
_  
**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)  
**  
Era 15h59, e Syaoran já estava no porto.

_- Droga, ele vai fazer eu esperar...  
- Quem?_

Genki apareceu atrás do mesmo, com o velho sobretudo preto e as luvas de couro.

_- Chegou bem à tempo...  
- Hãm... não te ensinaram a não ficar de costas para o inimigo Sr. Lee?  
- Perguntei? É.. como mesmo? Ah sim... NÃO!  
__- Está bem, como vai funcionar?  
- Vamos fazer tempos antigos... um único disparo, uma única arma, uma única bala. E saiba que a polícia_ _me deu ordens te matar-lhe.  
- Isso é ilegal, sabia Syaoran?  
- Virou o mocinho agora, ou melhor, a mocinha Genki?  
_  
Dr., sorriu de lado.

_- Nunca... _

Os dois tomaram distância e de costas um pro outro, começaram a andar.

_- Um..._

Contou Syaoran enquanto pensava o que poderia acontecer se ele cometesse um erro no disparo e Genki não, viu a vida passar em flash rápidos e simultâneos. No último "click" de seu filme, viu Sakura chorando sozinha e triste, se encheu de coragem e após os 3 passos, que ele e Genki haviam dado, viraram-se e as duas balas foram atiradas contra seus respectivos oponentes.

_- Ah!_ - pronunciou Syaoran ao ver seu braço ensangüentado, e sentindo fortes dores que iam e vinham, uma dor latejante.

Dr. Genki ficou parado por alguns segundos, após cair no chão derramando sangue pela boca. Lee sorriu vitorioso, e alcançou o celular que estava no bolso, um pouco molhado de sangue, e ligou para Kiyo:

_- Kiyo?  
__- Alô?_  
_- Sou eu, Syaoran...  
__- Você conseguiu?  
- Sim, o matei...  
- Está ferido?  
- Fui atingido no braço, de raspão apenas...  
- Estamos indo te buscar, fique longe do cadáver... em outro lugar de preferência.._  
_- Está bem..._

Syaoran olhou pela última vez o corpo de Dr. Genki, um corpo sem vida, e por mais que isso fosse bom, ele sentia-se mal... andou até uma praça, onde ficou esperando a ajuda dos policiais, que chegaram sem muita demora.

_- Syaoran!! Você é o herói!!  
- Apenas cumpri com o meu dever, não é mesmo?  
- Mas ainda sim é um herói..._

Kiyo deu instruções à polícia para que levassem o corpo de Genki para o necrotério. Suspirou de satisfação ao ver um problema resolvido, um problema do século.

_- O que quer fazer agora Syaoran?  
- Ver Sakura..._

Ele só pensava nisso. Então, os dois seguiram até o presidiário, onde fora chamada a tal moça.

_- Sakura Kinomoto, favor comparecer a sala de visitas.  
- Lá vamos nós de novo... _

Ela subiu as escadas com certa má vontade. Entrou na sala, fechou a porta e ficou a observar Syaoran, ali sentado e com o braço enfaixado.

_- O que houve com você?? _- perguntou ela em tom preocupado. -  
_- Eu fui atingindo pela bala de Dr. Genki... mas... já estou melhor, obrigado pela preocupação...  
- Não estou preocupada, perguntei por perguntar... e, por que motivo brigou com ele?_ - tentou desviar do assunto _-  
- Eu o fiz pagar por tudo o que ele nos fez Sah...  
- Mas agora ele vai vir atrás de ambos!!_  
_- Eu o matei...  
_  
Sakura ficou em choque, mas, logo respondeu em tom de indignação:

_- Está certo que ele é um monstro, mas você NÃO é um assassino... ou pelo menos eu acreditava nisso até agora... _

Saiu em choque, deixando Syaoran com seus pensamentos.

_**Continua...**_

Olá gentyh! :D

Antes de tudo, desculpem a demora do capítulo, a saúde não me ajudou muito... hihi ...  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, **Ilusão** , acho que os vilões "se ferraram" , como muita gente estava torcendo! XD  
Vamos ver o que acontece no próximo capítulo né?!  
**P.s.: Importante... pessoal... estou pensando em para a fic... me desculpem...**

Respondendo as Reviews!

**Bruna cm Yamashina**  
OHOHO já ia colocar a polícia atrás pra procurar você! XD  
Ah... a Sak ta presa sim... T.T  
Claro que vou nas suas fic's! É um prazer!  
Obrigada por acompanhar!  
BeijinhO!  
Ladyh Sah

**Pequena Miau Chan  
**Préééma! XD  
Você fica louca com minha fic? Pulando da cadeira? E eu com a sua? O.O" Faço pior! XD  
Ah... eu quero saber do plano maligno contra a Meilin! HOHO! Mas você não acha que ela já sofreu demais?! o.o'  
E... eu prometo que ainda vou colocar o Syaoran com o cavalo branco! 8D  
Obrigada por acompanhar!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah  
**  
Sakura Sweet Girl** Ah o soco da Sakura foi lindo! A Meilin é enjoada mesmo, mas ela sofreu nesse capítulo né?  
A detenta ficou quietinha... OHOHOHO! XD  
Obrigada por acompanhar maninhaaa!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah  
**  
Sakura Lindah  
**O Syaoran quase morreu mãe a a Meilin, sofreu!  
Mas, se você quiser matar eles do mesmo jeito, de forma lenta e dolorosa, eu deixo! OHOHO! XD Obrigada por acompanhar mamãe!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah  
**  
Mimika Chan  
**Oh leitorinha nova!  
Oi Oi Oi mocinha! Ah o seu comentário é verdade, a Sakura foi acusada e sem direito de se defender!  
O colar? Pode deixar que ele vai aparecer nos próximos episódios! Ainda bem que você lembrou dele!  
Obrigada por acompanhar!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah

**Agradecimentos especiais. **  
- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Mimika Chan  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei


	9. There's a stranger in my life

**There's a stranger in my life.**

Porém, Sakura tinha deixado um bilhete em sua cadeira. Um bilhete aparentemente escrito à mão, em uma folha arrancada de um caderno qualquer. Syaoran foi até lá e pegou o bilhete e leu para si mesmo:

_" Será que um dia você irá me entender?_

_Tomara que entenda a tempo..._

_Nee boku wa boku wa shiritai  
Ikiterutte donna koto?  
Boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa  
Sukoshi furuete kagayita  
Boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo  
Ima shizukani toki hanatsu ... "_

Syaoran, por outro lado, não havia entendido muito qual fora a mensagem de Sakura, não conseguira chegar a fundo no real significado das palavras que ela escrevera.

_- Ela tem estado tão diferente...  
- Mas, querendo ou não... eu entendo a atitude de Sakura.  
- Diga-me Eriol, é o convívio com as outras presidiárias? A falta de conforto?  
- Syaoran... não acredito que você pode pensar algo do gênero... ela que influenciou as outras! Ou acaso não sabe como o temperamento das presidiárias tem tidos excelentes resultados?  
- Ela sempre me disse... que dar exemplos não é a melhor maneira de influenciar, e sim a única...  
- Deveria ouví-la amigo... _

Ele ficou em silêncio.

_- Venha...  
- Pra onde?_ _  
- Vou te mostrar um bar, achei à pouco...  
- Olha eu não bebo mais e ...  
- Não é pra beber, é que quero que conheça uma pessoa...  
- Namorada?  
_  
Riu-se Syaoran do amigo.  
_  
- Paquera...  
- Hum.. ta parecendo um adolescente!  
- Eu arraso o coração de várias meu filho!  
- Sei sei... e elas arrasam sua cara!  
- Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia... _

Eles entraram cada um em seus respectivos carros. Eriol foi na frente e Syaoran seguiu-o. No caminho, ele ligou o rádio e nele tocava a música preferida de Sakura; Saigo No Kajitsu.

_" Nee boku wa boku wa shiritai  
Ikiterutte donna koto?  
Boku ga tazuneru to sekai wa  
Sukoshi furuete kagayita  
Boku ni nemuru shinjitsu wo  
Ima shizukani toki hanatsu __ "_

_- Sakura... o que você queria que eu entendesse com essa música? _

**Flash Back - **

_- __Nee boku wa, boku wa shiritai, __Ikiterutte donna koto...  
__- Sak... Sak... você não para de cantar essa música!  
- Ela é da minha cantora preferida!  
- Mas e por isso você tem que cantar todo o tempo?  
- Oh, desculpe! É tão contagiante e ...  
- Tudo bem tudo bem... mas... eu ainda não sei qual é a graça dessa música...  
- No dia em que você mais precisar, você entenderá...  
_  
**Fim do Flash Back - **

Chegado ao bar, que mais parecia um restaurante, Eriol entregou as chaves para o manobrista e disse-lhes:

_- No lugar de sempre... e pro meu amigo, do lado, por favor.  
- Sim Sr.  
- Ela já...  
- A sua espera.  
- Obrigado. _

Ele entrou e foi para trás do palco, das cortinas vermelhas, subindo em um tablado de madeira maciça.  
_  
- Ei.. espera! É entrada proibida!  
- Para nós, não... _

Continuou andando por um corredor iluminado por vários holofotes e passando por portas com estrelas e nomes escritos nelas. Bateu na última das portas do corredor.

_- Posso?  
- Está aberta, por favor, entre... _

Uma voz macia pronunciou tais palavras, Syaoran teve a leve sensação de conhecer.  
_  
- Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Lee. Syaoran Lee, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
- Tenho leve sensação de conhecer seu nome, Srtª Daidouji... _

Eriol deu um tapa em sua própria testa, fazendo uma cara de: '_Vê se cala a boca!' _

_- Syaoran, amigo, irmão... Essa é TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!! ELA É A MAIOR CANTORA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!  
- Perdão por não reconhecê-la!_

Syaoran reverenciou a moça, que ficou meio sem graça, e respondeu com um doce sorriso:

_- O Eriol às vezes exagera, Sr. Lee... Não se preocupe...  
- E qual é a música de hoje, meu anjo?_

Disse Eriol abraçando Tomoyo.

_- Saigo no Kajitsu..._

Lee parou por alguns leves instantes, fechando os olhos com a sensação de conhecer essa música.

_- ... nee boku wa boku wa shiritai ... _

Ele murmurou em tom baixo, porém, Tomoyo ouviu-o, e completou a canção:

_- Ikiterutte donna koto? ... _  
_- Claro! Você canta essa música! Minha namor... uma amiga, cantava essa música direto!  
- É mesmo? Adoraria conhecê-la!  
- É um amor de pessoa, mas foi acusada injustamente e hoje, está na prisão...  
- Falas com tanto amor...  
- Amo mais do que a minha própria vida! E... ela me disse, que no dia em que eu mais precisasse, eu entenderia o significado dessa letra... mas... eu não... _

Tomoyo sorriu para ele.

_- Ela tinha total razão, Sr. Lee... A tradução da música, é...  
_  
" _Ei, eu quero, eu quero saber  
O que é viver?  
Sempre que perguntava, o mundo  
Tremia e brilhava um pouco  
A verdade que dorme em mim  
Agora, silenciosamente, eu vou libertar."_

Ele ficou a pensar, pensou e pensou... Ficou boquiaberto ao entender o significado.

_- Syaoran, hey cara! Ta tudo bem? Parece que viu um fantasma!  
- Eriol! Eriol! Eriol!  
- Que foi!? Se acalma!  
- Ela-aa... elaa... vai fugir!!  
- O QUE?  
- ELA VAI FUGIR!!  
- MAS COMO!? ONDE?! QUANDO!?  
- Acalmem-se rapazes! _

Tomoyo tentava em vão acalmar os dois rapazes.

_- TOMOYO ELA VAI FUGIR!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!  
- Mas, você tem certeza que ela disse isso mesmo?  
- NÃO! MAS ELA TA DOIDA!  
- Vá com calma Syaoran!  
- EU JÁ DECIDI! VOU AO PRESIDIÁRIO!! VOU IMPEDIR QUE ELA FUJA!_

Syaoran saiu correndo, entrou em seu carro e deu a partida, passando a borracha no asfalto.  
Eriol e Tomoyo se entre olharam, e ela, falou totalmente preocupada:

_- Eriol, vá atrás dele... no estado em que ele está, não é bom ficar sozinho.  
- Está bem meu amor... _

Ele deu um selinho em Tomoyo e saiu atrás de Syaoran.  
Syaoran estava atordoado, nervoso, aflito e... chega né? Mas realmente, ele estava muito preocupado, se Sakura tentasse fugir, ela viveria como foragida e suas chances de reconquistá-la seriam reduzidas à zero.  
O sol estava acordando ainda, e as ruas estavam calmas. Os sinaleiros ainda piscavam só o sinal de atenção, Syaoran corria com seu carro mesmo não precisando correr. Um outro carro, dirigido por um cidadão bêbado, vinha em alta velocidade cruzando a avenida que Syaoran também atravessaria.  
_  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

Choque, estrondo, vidros espatifados, um sonho acabado e sangue, muito sangue,

_- Chamem o socorro, por favor! Rápido, ele pode não agüentar muito tempo.  
- Quem é ele?  
- Segundo a identificação... ele é ... Syaoran Lee..._

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Sr. Hirazawa! Sr. Hirazawa!  
- Delegado Kyo? O que houve? Acalme-se por favor!  
- É o Syaoran!  
- Sim.. eu estou dirigindo e procurando ele!  
- É que...  
- Que?  
- Ele está no hospital!  
- O que aconteceu??  
- Sofreu um acidente e seu estado é grave!  
- Dei-me o endereço do hospital que eu vou pra lá!  
- Certo é Hospital das Rosas, quarto 19.  
- Obrigado, assim que puder, dou notícias. _

Eriol seguiu até o hospital pensando: _" Meu Deus... coitada da Sakura... "_  
Ao chegar na recepção do hospital, ele informou a atendente:  
_  
- Gostaria de saber o estado de Lee Syaoran do quarto 19 e se possível vê-lo.  
- Acompanhe-me por favor, vou levá-lo até o médico.  
- Pois não, obrigado. _

Ele andou entre os corredores frios e pálidos do hospital, ao chegar em uma porta com uma janelinha transparente, escrito: Dr. Kalais.

_- Dr.? Um amigo do paciente do quarto 19.  
- Obrigado, entre por favor...  
- Com licença... Dr... como meu amigo está?  
- Primeiramente Sr...  
- Eriol, Eriol Hirazawa.  
- Pois bem, Sr. Eriol, seu amigo sofreu um grave acidente, é um milagre ainda estar vivo. _

Eriol ficou chocado. Não imaginara a intensidade do acidente.

_- Mas ele... está acordado? Posso vê-lo?  
- Acordado ele está só que...  
_ _- ...  
- Ele não se lembra quem é, ou o que faz da vida...  
- Não pode ser... _

Menos mal. A morte de Genki caíra muito bem naquele momento, pois, se ele estivesse vivo, ninguém além de Syaoran era capaz de prendê-lo, ou dar um fim a tudo isso.

_- E-eu posso vê-lo?_ _- Claro, terceira porta a direita.  
- Obrigado._

Eriol bateu na porta, e uma voz fraca, falou:

_- Entre.  
- Syaoran?_  
_- Quem?! Ah sim! Era, ou sou eu não é?  
- Isso mesmo!  
- E você?! Quem é? Me conhecia?  
- Sou Eriol... sim, eu te conhecia! Você é como um irmão para mim!  
- Poxa, eu sinto tanto em não te reconhecer!  
- Não se preocupe! Você vai se lembrar! Eu sei que vai!  
- Me diga... eu era casado?  
_  
Dizia Syaoran olhando para uma caixinha com uma aliança dentro, que fora encontrado com ele no acidente.

_- Não... não era não! Mas, era apaixonado!  
- Apaixonado? O que é isso?  
- É quando se sente algo a mais por alguém, uma pessoa especial!  
- E você ... é... seu nome é Eriol não é mesmo?  
- Sim, Eriol..  
- Você é apaixonado?  
- Sou.. doente de paixão por ela..._

Eriol retirou do seu bolso uma foto de Tomoyo e mostrou para Syaoran.  
_  
- Ela é muito bonita!  
- Tira o olho que é minha rapaz!_

Ele brincou com o amigo, que ficou meio assustado e um pouco encabulado.

_- Ah, perdão! Não foi a intensão!  
- Hey.. era brincadeira! Relaxa!  
- Então ta bom...e... eu tinha uma namorada?  
- Não exatamente... aconteceu algumas coisas e vocês se separaram... mas.. eu tenho uma foto dela aqui... _

Eriol tirou uma outra foto, de Sakura e Syaoran, que tinha como recordação dos velhos tempos. Syaoran segurou a foto e arregalou os olhos.

_- Ela é linda...  
- Sakura sempre foi linda, desde que nos conhecemos...  
- Quem?  
- Sakura... não se lembra dela?_

Disse o jovem meio arrasado, pensando que Syaoran se lembraria.

_- Não... mas ela é linda...  
- Você a ama muito...  
- E ela me ama?  
- ... _

Ele não teve coragem de contar o que houve, que Sakura praticamente o odiava.

_- Então.. ela não me quer... ?_

* * *

___**Continua...**_

_Hello pessoas!_

_Felizes por me verem?! XD  
Espero que sim!_

_Bem, esse capítulo se chama " There's a stranger in my life ", ou na tradução: " Há um estranho em minha vida " , é triste se você analisar bem! Poxa... o Syaoran perde a memória gente! Vamos o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo né?_

_Espero que vocês gostem... e... Boas Férias para todos!! s2_

_Respondendo as Reviews!_

_**Pequena Miau Chan**  
Prééééééééma!! Que sodades!  
AAAHHHH! Eu não vou para a fic nãO! Se não você morre e o pessoal me mata!  
Muahahahaha! Àuá Eu quero saber despois os planos pra Meilin! Não esquece de contar!  
Que tal se a gente pendurar ela na ponta da torre eifel!? 8D  
Ta, delirei agora! XD  
Te amO te amO te amO prima!  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Bruna cm Yamashina**_

_É? Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz!  
Sim sim! Mas agora temos que ver se ela não vai armar mais nenhuma!  
Ah sim! Suas fic's são maravilhosas! Eu não lembro se postei comentário em todas!  
Mas eu achei muito show viu?  
Vou deixar meu msn pra você me add:  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Sakura Sweet Girl  
**  
Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
Ele é meio triste... meio? Eu disse meio? Ai ai ai! Ta bom! É muitoooooo triste! Mas...  
Pra tudo na vida tem sedex! XD  
Te amo maninha! Ladyh Sah_

_**Miley Chan  
**  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Ai meu Deus! Temos uma leitora loca por aqui! Alguém chama as ambulância gente! XD  
Eu também gostava do Dr. Genki! Ele até que era legal de fazer as falas!  
Eu vou desenhar como eu tinha imaginado o Dr. Genki e mostro um dia pros cêis!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Sakura Lindah  
**  
Mother querida da Nys! Ou melhor da Ladyh! O.O'  
Sua filha te ama muitcho!  
Sua filha eh baka mais te ama!  
Sua filha resolveu não parar a fic!  
Sua filha quer te ver muito!  
Sua filha ta com saudades! Mesmo a gente se falando ontem! XD  
Sua filha quer que a mãin nunca se esqueça que ela te ama! X3  
Te amO mãin!  
Ah.. e que bom que você ta gostando da fic!  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Mimika Chan  
**  
Oi leitorinha bonitinha! X3  
Resolvi não para a fic!  
E sobre o colar, ele vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos! Tenha certeza viu?  
Ah... xD  
Quanto ao: "Felizes para sempre" eu já não posso prometer, porque ...  
Up's! Quase contei! X3  
Obrigada por acompanhar! BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah_

**Agradecimentos especiais!**

- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Mimika Chan  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei  
- Kagome  
- Luana  
- Kairu

Obrigada por acompanhar gente! s2


	10. Quarto Desenove

**Quarto dezenove **

Eriol encarou o amigo. Como poderia ele dizer a Syaoran a verdade tendo ele acabado de passar por um acidente?! Horrível situação, não é?!  
O médico interrompeu pigarreando um pouco, Eriol suspirou aliviado.

_- Sr. Lee.. como está se sentindo?  
_  
Syaoran demorou a reagir, não era nada fácil ser chamado de Sr. Lee já que não se lembrava de nada.

_- Ah... sim... eu?!  
- Sim, o senhor!  
- Eu acho que sim..._

Eriol deu um salto para trás, assustando Syaoran e o médico.

_- Se me derem licença...  
- Mas... você nem me contou sobre minha vida..._

Questionou triste Syaoran.

_- Eu vou trazer alguém que contará melhor do que ninguém! Prometo!_

E saiu correndo, a todo vapor, ligando de seu carro para o presidiário.

_- Eu preciso da liberação da minha cliente.  
- Isso é impossível!  
- É um caso de extrema urgência! Além do mais, Sakura tem sido exemplar! Por favor!  
- Pode me explicar qual é o fato de extrema urgência?!_

Disse o dono do presidiário quase sedendo a proposta do jovem advogado.

_- O Detetive Lee... ele... perdeu a memória... e agora julgo capaz de trazer isso de volta._

Lee era muito estimado por todos no ramo policial, e temido no mundo dos crimes.

_- Está certo, todos desejamos apenas o melhor para ele...  
- Obrigado! Eu me responsabilizo totalmente por Sakura!_

Eriol disse sorridente. Agora tinha uma tarefa um pouco mais complicada: conseguir convencer Sakura à ajudar Lee. Pois, ela não estava lá muito animada.

_- Sakurinha querida do meu coração!  
- O que você quer?!  
- Como sabe que eu quero algo?!  
- Te conheço Eriol... qualé... o que você quer!?  
- Preciso que visite Syaoran no hospital.  
- Hospital!?_

Tentava transparecer indiferença, mas na realidade, seu coração estava explodindo de preocupação.

_- Sim, ele sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória.  
- Perdeu... a memória?_

Ela não acreditava, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro na tentativa de acordar de um pesadelo.

_- Olha Sak.._

Eriol segurou a mão de Sakura.

_- Eu sei que você não consegue perdoar ele... mas nesse momento Lee precisa mais do que nunca de você._

Ela derrubou uma lágrima.

_- What I fell is no surprise..._

Sakura falava fluentemente o inglês, e ainda chorando pronunciou as 6 palavras que mudariam tudo: _What I fell is no surprise, no original : O que eu sinto não é surpresa._

_- Vamos... eu consegui sua liberação...  
- Obrigada..._

Ela trocou de roupa rápido, mais rápido que um flash. Entrou no carro e seguiu em silêncio até o hospital.  
**  
(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)  
**  
_- O Sr. está bem?  
- Não... só estarei melhor quando eles morrerem.  
- Mas Dr.! O Sr... manteve em segredo que estava vivo...  
- Hãm... coisas de um profissional, você nunca entenderia.  
- O que pensa em fazer?!_

Dr. Genki! Não.. não era possível! Como?! Meu Deus! Como!? Uma bala certeira no coração! Mataria qualquer um que fosse "real"... Mas, ele não era apenas um pesadelo, ou ainda um ser imaginário. Ele era realmente _Dr. Genki_.

_- Matar aos poucos, de uma forma dolorosa e singela..._

Ele apertava algo em suas mãos, algo que foi sua salva-guarda, sua oportunidade de vida... Algo que o transformou em um maníaco, uma máquina vingativa... o colar. Sim, o colar de coração maciço, com as siglas S & S grafadas, agora estava perfurado com uma bala arrojado em seu meio. Um sorriso cínico vinha dos lábios daquele "ser". Era um sorriso maléfico, dava medo apenas de olhar. É obvio, ele já tinha um plano tramado, com certeza já tinha...

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Chegamos Sak..._

Os olhos verdes de Sakura estavam cheios d'água, chorou a ida inteira até o hospital, sentira-se culpada por ser tão dura com ele... mas... todos cometemos erros... só que... quando o nível de erro é irremediável.. o que fazer?!  
Eriol encarou a amiga já na porta do quarto 19, ele tinha certeza que iria dar certo, mas... seria essa certeza, absoluta?!

_- Pronta?_

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.  
Ele bateu na porta, chamando por Syaoran.

_- Pode entrar, mas... ele não está aqui._

Disse sorridente a enfermeira, enquanto olhava o protocolo.

_- Poderia nos dizer onde ele está?  
- Claro! Está tomando sol em alguma parte do jardim._

Eles saíram procurando, cada um para um lado. O hospital era muito grande, tinha um jardim imenso, salas de espera confortáveis, quartos acessíveis e o melhor em médicos e esquipamentos.  
Sakura olhava por todos os cantos, parando em baixo de uma flor de cerejeira. Sentou embaixo dela e começou a se lembrar de todos os seus momentos com Syaoran.

_- Um filme..._

Sim, um filme era o que ela via em sua mente, porém, a última cena não fora nada agradável, pois ela estava brigando com Syaoran, chamando-o de assassino. Lágrimas escorreram em sua face, e o choro começou a ficar carregado.

_- Por que uma moça tão linda como você está chorando?!_

Sakura conhecia aquele tom de voz, sim! Era Syaoran! Ele estava ali, na sua frente, se preocupando com ela. Conteve-se para não abraçá-lo, apenas sorriu e levantou-se dizendo:

_- Perdão por incomodá-lo, meu nome é ...  
- Sakura! Sim! Sim! Você é Sakura!_

Ele sorriu tão feliz por lembrar da foto que... como é mesmo o nome dele?!... A sim! Eriol havia mostrado.

_- Você-ê se lembra de mim!?_

Ela achou estranho, ele não estava sem memória!?

_- Lembro! O Sr. Eriol me mostrou uma foto da senhorita! Mas, confesso que é mais bonita pessoalmente..._

Sakura riu-se um pouco. Mesmo sem memória, ele poderia conquistar ela por diversas vezes, era só ser ele mesmo, sem culpas passadas, sem discursos bem realizados, era só ser ele mesmo.

_- Mas... como você es...  
- Vem! Eu quero... eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa...  
- Hum!?_

Syaoran cortou imediatamente a fala de Sakura e saiu correndo, puxando-a pela mão, até chegar a uma pequena e bonitinha fonte.

_- O que queria me mostrar?!  
- ... quando ..._

Ele começou devagar, era estranho se abrir com uma "estranha".

_- ... me encontraram no acidente... eu estava carregando isso..._

Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver um brilhante anel trabalhado, envolto por uma caixinha aveludada vermelha.

_- ... e eu acho que... era para vo...  
- Não Syaoran...  
- ... deixe-me acabar, por favor...  
- Está certo._

Ele retirou o anel da caixinha, estando pendurado junto ao mesmo, uma faixa com o nome de Sakura grafado em letras douradas.

_- E... hoje, quando eu a ouvi chorando, algo apertou meu coração... era como se tivessem me matado, e um anjo chorava por mim..._

- Eu posso não me lembrar de você...

Aquilo literalmente cortou o coração de Sakura.

_- ... mas ... eu sei que não preciso do velho passado, nem do novo futuro... eu preciso de você no presente...  
- Você precisa saber de tantas coisas ainda...  
- Eu sei... não vou negar... mas... minha mente pode ter ficado vazia... mas meu coração nunca vai ficar..._

Ela começou a chorar, dando alguns soluços. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Como era bom protegê-la! Mas... como era ruim não se lembrar...

_- Eu prometo ficar sempre ao seu lado Syao.  
- Sempre!?  
- Para o resto da vida..._

As bocas se tocaram no início inocentemente. Sakura não podia negar o que estava sentindo, e a máscara de rejeição à Syaoran, caíra totalmente. Era impossível descrever o que ela sentia... algo realmente mágico.  
Ele por sua vez, fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho do beijo. Soube naquela hora, o que era o amor. Novamente.

_- Sakura... eu preciso te contar mais uma coisa... poderia me acompanhar?!  
- Claro, vamos lá!_

Eles se dirigiram para o quarto, onde juntamente com o Eriol, tiveram uma conversa de umas 4 horas seguidas. Ouviu-se um grande estrondo entre essas horas, era como se alguém houvesse jogado a cama no chão, ou algo do gênero. O que seria?!

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Dr.! Onde vai! Fique aqui, ainda não está em condições de sair!  
- Argh! Me deixa! Eu sei o que faço.  
- Não é uma boa hora para a vingança. Será que não entende?!  
- Certo Certo..._

Dr. Genki ressentiu. O que estaria ele tramando!?

_- Vá ao correio, e mande esse embrulho ao presidiário.  
- Mas... se for o que eu estou pensando, vão revistar..._

Ele riu. Um riso cínico... ai que vontade tenho de matá-lo! Ops! Opinião de autora não conta... eu sei... ¬¬

_- Toma...  
- O que é isso?  
- Fale à essa pessoa, que o Nekig mandou.  
- Está.. está bem..._

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Mais de tarde, Sakura e Eriol retornaram ao presídio.

_- Então Sakura... lembre-se do que conversamos certo?!  
- Certo... Até mais Eriol...  
- Até logo Sak..._

Nisso, um homem estranho, encapuzado entrou na pequena sala de entrega à presidiárias.

_- Posso ajudá-lo?!_

Disse a funcionária com um certo medo do homem.

_- Sim, procuro..._

Ele deu todas as informações principais, como lhe fora ordenado. E a moça o encaminhou para uma outra sala, onde um homem escondido pela sombra da janela, perguntou:

_- O que fazes aqui?  
- Nekig mandou isso... e a destinatária está escrito na carta que vai junto.  
- Certo, pode se retirar._

* * *

_**Continua...**_

Hello my dear's!

Como vão!? Tudo bem!?  
Bem.. esse capítulo prometeu grandes revelações! Sei que o postei antes do próximo mês, mas era pra dar incentivo para vocês, em relação ao recomeço das aulas!  
Vocês vão querer me matar depois de ler! Eu sei! Mas... pensem... se me matarem, como vão saber o final da história?! OHOHOHO minha única salvaguarda! XD Bem... é isso amores! Agora... respondendo as reviews!

**Sakura Sweet Girl  
**Calma maninha! A faca era sem ponta! XD  
Mas... você vai conseguir sobreviver! Acredite!  
Espero que você esteja gostando!  
Beijinho  
Ladyh Sah

**Syaoran Lee Júnior  
**OOOH! Assim você me deixa emocionada! T.T  
Obrigada pelo comentário viu?!  
Espero que continue acompanhando a história!  
Beijinho Ladyh Sah

**Prince of Night  
**Hooe!  
Posso dizer que superar tudo e todos não é possível não! XD  
Tem escritores muito melhores! Que eu admiro muito!  
Como você já deve ta surdo de tanto ouvir eu falar, que escrever é mais do que um hobby pra mim, mas mesmo assim, minhas histórias ainda são principiantes! Obrigada viu de qualquer jeito! Beijinho Ladyh Sah

**Sakura Chan Hime**  
Minha frô! Minha história!? Livro!? Filme!?  
Você tomou sol de mais, foi?! XD Que poeminha lindo! XD  
Vou mandar outro:  
"Mana, maneka,  
Você é uma meleka!  
Mas mesmo assim eo te amO  
Sacou, manô?!"  
XD'  
Beijinho Ladyh Sah

**Tamy Kinomoto Lee  
**OOOOOOE leitora nova!  
Que bom ver que você está gostando da fic!  
Fiquei muito feliz e emo.cionada! Y.Y  
Espero que continue acompanhando!  
Beijinho Ladyh Sah

**Bruna cm Yamashina  
**Oi Bruna! Pensei que não vinha nesse capítulo!  
Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!  
Ahh... pode deixar que eu vou tentar!  
Beijinho Ladyh Sah

**Agradecimentos Especiais**

- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Mimika Chan  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei  
- Kagome  
- Luana  
- Kairu  
- Prince  
- Tamy  
- Sakura Chan Hime

Nyáááá! Obrigada pelo apoio pessoal!

Kissus

Ladyh Sah


	11. Um Outro Eu

_**Um outro eu.**_

_**  
**_ Sakura e Syaoran passeavam de mãos dadas, embora tivessem passado por muita coisa, o amor deles apenas crescia ainda mais. Syaoran, viu Sakura tornar-se mulher em seus braços e aquilo, ele não podia negar.  
Sakura, era vista como ganhadora do prêmio Nobel, já que estar com Syaoran não era tarefa para qualquer uma. Enfim, muita gente torcia para que o namoro dos dois desse certo, embora muita gente também, odiasse o fato dos dois estarem juntos e o pior, estarem felizes.

_- Syao...  
- Diga, minha flor...  
- Você me esconderia alguma coisa?_

Syaoran estranhou a pergunta.

_- Não... nada... por que?!_ _  
- Nada não... é besteira minha...  
_  
Ela sorriu e por mais que Syaoran quisesse ir a fundo nesse assunto, o sorriso dela quebrara toda a perturbação que ele sentira.  
De longe, 3 vultos os observavam. Um, já era previsto, Genki, a praga do século. Mas os outros dois... ninguém fazia idéia de quem estava metido nessa história.

_- Já está chegando a hora de você agir, meu bom rapaz...  
_  
Genki encostara a mão no ombro de uma das duas pessoas.

_- Me lembre novamente porque eu estou fazendo isso, tio...  
- Oras, pelo simples fato de que... você viu ela primeiro, eu o odeio e... não queremos eles juntos. _

O rapaz deu um sorriso de lado. Sua voz era conhecida, mas... quem!?  
A conversa foi interrompida quando o casa resolveu ir embora. Passaram em frente ao beco onde encontravam-se as 3 figuras. Sakura sentiu um calafrio mas, preferiu não incomodar seu noivo com isso.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Por favor, o Delegado Kyo?!  
- Ele não está, saiu com duas pessoas e até agora não voltou...  
- hm...  
- Seria só com ele?!  
- Sim, mas obrigado de qualquer maneira. _

Suspeito. Muito suspeito.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Tomoyo ligara para casa de Eriol. O mesmo não atendia o telefone desde manhã.

_- O que será que aconteceu com ele?  
_  
Ela estava visivelmente preocupada, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho da parta sendo aberta. Era Eriol.

_- Eriol! Por que não atendeu o celular nem o telefone de casa!? Eu já estava ficando muito preocupada!  
- Não precisa se preocupar amor, eu sei me cuidar... _

Disse ele depositando um beijo delicado nos lábios dela.

_- Por que beco andou amor?  
- É.. beco!? Eu não disse nada de beco! Eu não estava em beco algum! É sério! _

Ele estava nervoso, inquieto, mais agitado que o normal.

_- Amor! Calma! Foi só um jeito de perguntar em que lugar você estava... _

Ele suspirou aliviado, e tentou disfarçar colocando um sorriso no rosto.

_- Estava com alguns amigos de muito tempo atrás...  
- E eu conheço?!  
- Não... acho que não..  
_  
Mais suspeito ainda.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Filha... chegou tarde hoje... estava no trabalho até esse horário?!_

Dizia a mãe de Meilin, observando a filha encolhida de frio, a qual acabara de chegar das ruas.

_- Pois é mãe... fiquei entretida fazendo algumas "coisinhas" a mais..._

Que coisas?! Ninguém saberia dizer... ****

(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)

No supermercado...

_- Senhor Syaoran! Quanto tempo que não vinha nos fazer uma visita!_

Ele nem deu bola e continuou andando.

_- Senhor Syaoran!?_

A velha atendente tocou o braço do rapaz, que se virou com um típico sorriso e respondeu:

_- Pois não?!  
- Não me ouvir chamar-lhe!?  
- Na verdade... você estava chamando por outra pessoa.. receio eu...  
- Absolutamente não! O senhor é Syaoran Lee, oras essa!  
- Desculpe... mas... não sou este não... _

O homem saiu do estabelecimento, sem levar nada, meio perturbado. __

- Mas, a voz, o rosto, o jeito... é ... do Senhor Syaoran, tenho certeza!

Afirmou para ela mesma, a mulher, observando o rapaz afastar-se.

O homem andou despreocupadamente ao longo do caminho, chutou algumas pedras e viu certas crianças brincarem no parquinho lembrando-se muito de sua infância.

**Flash Back -  
**  
_- Syaoran, Kamui!!! Quantas vezes terei que repetir para não brigarem!? _

Suspirava Yelan, olhando com certa braveza para os dois meninos.

_- Desculpe mamãe... _

Respondiam em coro, as duas crianças, olhando para baixo.

_- Está bem, mas... não voltem a fazer. Syaoran, seu pai mandou-lhe uma carta.  
- Sério mamãe?!  
- Sim, aqui está._

Ela sorriu e entregou a carta para ele.

_- E.. para mim mamãe!? O papai não escreveu nada?!  
- Sinto muito Kamui... mas... foi apenas para __seu irmão__ mesmo...  
- Mamãããããe!!!! Vou treinar na China! Com o papai!  
- Parabéns filho!_

**Fim do Flash Back -  
**  
Kamui. Kamui Lee. Sim, irmão de Syaoran Lee, gêmeo idêntico. Sempre fora tratado com certo desvelo pelos pais. Não se sabe o motivo, não se sabe as causas, sabe-se apenas que aquilo que passara em sua infância, mexera muito com seu atual adulto.  
Conhecera Sakura, na mesma época que Syaoran, mas, seu irmão mais uma vez foi o prevalecido, pois a garota logo apaixonou-se por ele.  
Cansado de perder ... foi viver em outro mundo, morrendo para os familiares.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Ahhh.... _

Syaoran fazia uma cara de dor, colocando a mão no coração.

_- Syaoran!? O que foi!? Fale comigo! Você está bem!?  
- Sim, minha flor... foi apenas uma pontada...  
- Quantas vezes eu já disse para você ir ao médico!?  
- Tantas que até minha secretária eletrônica já gravou... _

Debochou ele, fazendo Sakura rir.

_- Vamos logo, seu pateta... meu tempo de liberdade acaba daqui a pouco..  
- Me corta por dentro ver você naquela sela...  
- Não se preocupe... logo logo poderei sair daqui... logo logo...  
- Assim espero... _

Eles se abraçaram, em uma forma de despedida. Syaoran deixava o coração com ela, enquanto a via entrar na penitenciária, como se fosse uma criminosa, fato sem fundamentos.

_- Droga de sinaleiro... quebrado com esse trânsito que é um verdadeiro caos... _

Praguejava Syaoran indo embora para sua casa. Um vulto preto cruzou a faixa de pedestres, sem olhar para os lados, fazendo com que Syaoran quase o pegasse em cheio. Parecia muito apressado, porém, nervoso.

_- O senhor está bem!? Deveria tomar cuidado...  
__- ...  
- Senhor!?  
- A quanto tempo... meu irmão..._

O estado de Syaoran fora abalado. Não era possível, seu irmão que havia desaparecido, dado como morto, reaparecera em um toque de mágica.  
Kamui, o vulto preto, agora revelado, saíra correndo, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.  
Syaoran, por sua vez, ali ficou. O choque havia sido, grande demais.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)  
**  
_- Senhorita Kinomoto!?  
- Pois não?!  
- Uma carta para a senhorita...  
- De quem!?  
- Lee...  
- Ah...! Obrigada! _

Ela tomou nas mãos a carta e começou a ler em pensamento.

' _Sakura,_

_Doce e meiga Sakura... como seria bom estar contigo novamente... sentir seu perfume de rosas, sua pele macia envolvida pelos meus braços.  
Sinto falta de respirar o aroma de seus cabelos, o qual me deixa fora de mim.  
Tanto tempo se passou e vejo que de uma menina transformou-se em uma mulher, conservando o jeito delicado de sempre.  
Hoje, vejo-te de longe, observo-te com o coração na mão, sinto-me distante, queria chegar aí onde você está, mas, não, não é a distância que me impede... e sim, o amor excessivo que mantenho por você._

_Espero vê-la em breve... quer dizer, espero não... tenho certeza que a verei em breve._

_Com amor..._

_Lee. '_

_- Por que Syaoran mandaria tal carta, se nos vimos hoje?!_

Comentou Sakura consigo mesma, esquecendo que Syaoran não era o único a possuir o sobrenome Lee. Ela não podia lembrar-se direito de Kamui, já que para ela, existia apenas Syaoran, pois, a semelhança era incrível, e como os dois não se suportava, nunca estavam no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.  
Syaoran, não fez questão de contar-lhe que tinha um irmão e muito menos que era idêntico à sua face.

_- Amanhã eu falo com ele... _

Ela beijou a carta, como sempre fazia com tudo que Syaoran lhe dera.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)** __

- Durma bem, minha doce Sakura... 

Kamui observou a luz da sela de Sakura apagar-se e andou sem rumo por aí.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Eu sei! Demorei! Demorei muuuuuuito!

Mas o importante é que consegui terminar mais um capítulo de Boa Noite Cinderela! Weee!  
Quero me desculpar com todos os leitores que esperavam ansiosos e que me perdoem pela demora!  
Sabe como é ... metendo a cara nos livros e dando duro no trabalho... a vida é assim! .__.' _****_

IMPORTANTE: SÓ POSTAREI O CAPÍTULO 12, QUANTO AS REVIEWS COMPLETAREM 55!

_Respondendo as Reviews!_

_**Luana**__  
Oi linda!  
Ah.. você então já sabia que o Genki estava vivo!  
Espero que você não se decepcione com nada da fic! ç__ç'  
Beijinho  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Sakura Sweet  
**__Nee-chan!  
Pois é, vaso ruim não quebra mesmo!!!!!  
Huuum... o que será que a Sakura, Syaoran e Eriol conversavam!?  
Não posso contar ainda! ;x  
Beijinho_ _Ladyh Sah_ _****_

Tamy Kinomoto _  
Oiê!  
Oksapokospakaopssapkoaops!  
Também quer um Syaoran só pra mim! Será que tem pra vender?! XD'  
Kisses  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Prince  
**__EO não sou CAIPIRA! c.c'  
Baka-chan! Obrigada mesmo assim pelos elogios né!  
Te adoroo! S2  
Ladyh Sah_ _****_

Bruna cm Yamashina _  
Oi flooore!  
Nossa, meus pêsames lindinha... =/  
Sei como é difícil perder alguém da família!  
Tenha certeza que você super, pois é uma menina forte e tem muito futuro pela frente!_ _Beijo_ _Ladyh Sah_

_**Pequena Miau  
**__Ô prima!  
Que saudades de você! Meu deu'z!  
Sinto saudades daquelas conversas malucas sobre as espécies raras de mosquitos, só a gente sabia néh?! XD'  
Eu espero do fundo do coração que goste desse capítulo, por que mesmo demorando pra fazê-lo, fiz com todo o carinho do mundo...  
Beijo  
Ladyh Sah_

_**Mimika chan  
**__Oiê leitorinha queridaaaaa!  
Hihihi... espero que não esqueça da minha fic aqui... ç_ç'  
Venha sempre que puder!  
Beijnho!_ _Ladyh Sah_

**_Sakura :3  
_**_Nyááááá oizinho kawaii!_ _Não mate o Syaoran! Deixa que eu mesma faço isso! HOHO! [?]  
Brincadeirinha!  
Obrigada pela incentivo!  
Espero que goste da continuação!_ _Beijo  
Ladyh Sah_

**_Agradecimentos Especiais_** __

- Sakura Lindah...  
- Pequena Miau...  
- Sweet Girl...  
- Miley – chan...  
- Bruna cm Yamashina..  
- Pudim...  
- Dany-chan ... imoto!  
- Syaoran Lee Júnior...  
- Mimika Chan  
- Hell  
- Sakura Chibi ... agora, Sakura Butterfly  
- Sakura Morango  
- Kairi-chan  
- Gatinha-san  
- Sakura Fugiwara  
- Sakura Cerejeira  
- Cookie  
- Phanny  
- Yusei  
- Kagome  
- Luana/Sakura Plus  
- Kairu  
- Prince  
- Tamy  
- Sakura Chan Hime  
- Sakura Haruno _Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível! _ _Beijo,_

Ladyh Sah


	12. Erros

Erros.

- Só preciso de um sorriso seu.. só isso...  
- Mas, você sempre teve meus sorrisos só para você...  
- Eu não sou eu.. será que.. não pode entender?!  
- Sua face.. seu jeito... seu cheiro... é você...  
- NÃO SOU EU!  
- ENTÃO QUEM É!?

_- Acredite, Sakura, eu só não quero me transformar no seu pior pesadelo....  
_  
Sakura acordara suando frio e totalmente nervosa.

_- Foi só um sonho... só um sonho... _

Suspirou deitando seu corpo pesadamente para trás.

_- Ele.. estava tão.. estranho... _

Falava consigo mesma. Desde muito pequena, tinha sonhos que a maioria das vezes se realizavam, mas, aquilo já começava a ser ficcional, era tão impressionante como parecia real, ela sentia o poder de estender a mão e tocar em um sonho. O medo e a desconfiança invadiam seus pensamentos.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L) **

_- Droga! Por que!? Por que ele teve que voltar justo agora!? E.. como!?  
- Filho, eu nem seu pai sabíamos que ele estava vivo.  
- Mas mãe, a senhora não vê?! Ele pode fazer muito mal à ela...  
- Seu destino é protegê-la nem que para isso, dê sua vida...  
- Eu sei mãe... eu sei... eu vou desligar tenho que pensar...  
- Está bem, cuide-se. _

Yelan, mãe de Syaoran estava preocupada também. Seu filho, Kamui, reaparecera depois de anos, sua única preocupação agora, seria o futuro, um monstro que se despertado... seria incontrolável.

- E... mãe...  
- Hum?! Sim?!

- Te amo...

Ela parou, e um grande aperto invadiu seu coração. Respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo filho.. eu também te amo...

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Sakura estava sentada apreciando a manhã no presídio. Seus dias não estavam sendo fáceis, embora sua dor fosse amenizada com a presença de Syaoran.

- Bom dia Sakura...

Ela olhou para trás e ali estava Syaoran, com seu típico sorriso. Ele a admirava, como o tempo lhe fizera bem, como a distância lhe dava saudades, como seu amor só aumentara.

_- Syao! _

Ela abraçou-o alegremente como fazia toda vez que o encontrava.

_- Sempre meiga, não é, Sakura?!_  
_- Hum?! _

- Deixe quieto... mas, conte-me, como vai!?

- Bem, muito bem por sinal!

- Que ótimo.. leu minha carta?!  
- Sim... mas... deu a entender que não nos víamos a muito tempo...

Ele parou, fixou os olhos nos dela, e começou a longa conversa.

- Sakura, eu não sou quem você pensa ...

- Co-como assim?!

Gaguejou ela vendo a semelhança que tinha com seu sonho.

- Eu peço só para que se cuide, porque eu te amo demais..

- Syaoran, você sinceramente está me assustando...

- Não... eu só quero que se cuide... eu sempre te amei a distância e mesmo com a minha volta, eu não gostaria de atrapalhar seus sentimentos. Embora isso esteja muito confuso... por favor.. entenda meu posicionamento... entenda que faço tudo pelo seu bem.

- Syao.. eu... não entendo...

- Sak...

O celular dera um toque comum, e o visor mostrara que alguém estaria ligando. Ele ficou nervoso, tentou disfarçar e foi atender um pouco mais afastado.

- Onde estás, sobrinho?!

- Não te interessa...

- Ora essa... um tio não pode ficar preocupado com seu próprio sobrinho?!

O tom sarcástico, a voz melancólica, apenas uma definição: Dr. Genki.

- O que quer?!

- Saber se já mudou de lado por um rostinho bonito.

- ...

- Mate-a.

- Como?!

- Mandei matá-la. Ela só está te confundindo.

- Mas-as.. eu não posso...

- Claro que pode.

- Não só não posso, como não vou fazer.

- Você a ama até que ponto?!

- Mesmo se eu te falasse, você não sabe nada sobre amor e suas intensidades.

- Então não me deixa escolhas...

- O que vai fazer?!

A ligação foi interrompida.

- O QUE VAI FAZER?!

Gritou ele com um ar desesperado sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Nisso, um vulto começou a se aproximar dali.

- Sakura eu vim te...

- Syaoran?!

- Sakura?!

- Syaoran!?

Ela parecia confusa, olhava para os dois seres a sua frente, iguais em aparência, iguais..

- Do-dois Syaoran's!?

Os dois pareciam se esquecer dela. Encaravam-se friamente.

- Faz muito tempo.. não é, Syaoran?!

- Exato, Kamui...

O medo, a aflição invadiam o corpo de Sakura, que estática, não entendia mais nada.

- "Eu... não... sou quem... você... pensa .... "

Ela repetiu entendendo finalmente tudo o que se passava. Claro que alguns detalhes, ela só descobriria depois.

- O que você quer com Sakura?!

- Eu só vim alertá-la.

- Ela tem a mim, não precisa de seus cuidados.

- É apenas um zelo.

- Não seja inoportuno. Vá embora.

Syaoran olhava Kamui de maneira fria, certamente, estava com medo do que poderia, havia ou aconteceu ali.

- Syao...

Pedia Sakura suplicante.

- .. não acha que devíamos ouví-lo?!

- Está do lado dele agora?!

- Não é isso... mas ele pode nos dar explicações...

Kamui deu as costas aos dois, falando sem olhar para trás.

- Apenas 3 coisas:

**1º** – Nosso tio não é idiota. Tome cuidado com ele.

**2º** – Nem todos que estão em sua volta são amigos. A falsidade está no ar que vocês respiram.

**3º** – Sakura, cuide-se.. e.. Syaoran.. se fizer algum mal à ela, vou te matar de onde eu estiver.

Ele acenou com uma das mãos e saiu despreocupadamente. _  
_**  
(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)  
**

No dia seguinte...

- Alô?!

_- Fi-lho!?  
- Sim, sou eu mãe.. o que houve?!  
- Ligue a televisão por favor...  
- Hum? Para quê!?  
- Ligue, apenas ligue... _

Syaoran ligou com uma alta expectativa, a televisão. Passava o jornal local.

_- O que tem no jornal local!?  
- Escute com atenção. _

_" Mais um ataque em Los Angeles, é de extrema importância o cuidado dobrado. Um homem de mais ou menos uns 20 anos foi encontrado morto nessa noite. O assassino, foi reconhecido pela polícia como Dr. Genki, e sua marca foi deixada mais uma vez: O corte perfeito na altura da garganta da vítima. Membros de ramificações baixas da família reconheceram o corpo e deram o nome do rapaz, Kamui Lee. Realmente, as ruas de Los Angeles não são mais as mesmas... "_

O telefone caíra da mão de Syaoran. Sua mãe assustada, gritava suplicante do outro lado da linha.

_- Syaoran!? Filho!?  
- Ele... vai... pagar... caro...  
- Filho, pense... o que a Sakura diria?! O que ela gostaria que você fizesse?!_

Ele parou, respirou fundo e analisou. Da última vez que fizera uma besteira como a que estava prestes a fazer, chegou ao ponto de quase perdê-la. Enfim... O que fazer?!  
_  
- Eu vou sair mãe...  
- Não faça nada..  
- .. precipitado, sim eu sei... obrigado...  
_  
**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Ele era seu sobrinho... _

Indagou meio chocado o rapaz que era conivente com Dr. Genki.

_- Hm... _

Foi o que o mesmo respondeu inicialmente. Pegou a lâmina de seu canivete e ficou a brincar, passando-a entre os dedos, em um quase corte. Deu um sorriso irônico e sua face ficou sombreada enquanto olhava para o jovem a sua frente e concluía:  
_  
- ... e ... desde quando eu me importo com graus de parentesco?!_

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

- Syao.. eu .. sinto muito...

Tocava Sakura o ombro de Syaoran, olhando penalizada par o mesmo. A notícia se espalhara como uma epidemia, na verdade, Dr. Genki era uma epidemia, uma praga do século, corroendo e levando a destruição por onde quer que passasse.

_- Por que!?  
- Ele deve ser perdoado...  
- Mas...  
- Todos merecem entrar para a 'lista dos bonzinhos' amor..._

- Anime-se! Daqui alguns dias, eu poderei sair da prisão!  
- Isso é o que me mantém em pé... 

Ele disfarçou e a abraçou para que ela não notasse. Quando Sakura saísse da prisão, era o principal alvo do assassino. Como protegê-la sem preocupá-la?!

_- Amor...  
- Sim?!  
- Está chegando o ano novo.. e eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa..  
- Claro minha linda, diga o que você quer..  
- Me prometa que... vai pensar em você...  
- Hum?! Mas eu sempre penso em mim...  
- Não estou pedindo para que me deixe, não, mas... eu gostaria que se preocupasse menos_ _comigo, tenho te dado muito trabalho ultimamente... e eu não queria ser um peso na sua vida... já basta eu estar aqui e...  
- Sakura! Pare com isso...  
- Mas.. é sério... eu apenas não gostaria de te dar mais trabalho e problemas...  
- Me diga amor... você sabe como se soletra felicidade?! _

Ela riu-se um pouco, achando aquela pergunta um pouco sem nexo.

_- Mas é claro! F – E – L – I – C – I – D – A – D – E.  
_  
Ele tomou as mãos dela, juntou-as e mantendo o olhar fixado nos olhos da moça, respondendo com um brilho no olhar:  
_  
- Pra mim, felicidade se soletra: S – A – K – U – R – A . _

_**Continua...**_

_O capítulo é curto pois estou ficando sem tempo pra escrever pessoas... desculpe ta?!  
E... como agora passou o natal e coisa e tal.. a história deles já está perto da virada!  
Eu espero que tenham gostado mesmo não tendo tanto tempo mais..._

_**Eu quero desejar antes de mais nada um: FELIZ NATAL e PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO! 8D**_

**Será que eu consigo chegar a 70 reviews!? Anyway... só vou postar quando chegar a esse ponto, pode ser!? :**D

Respondendo as Reviews!  
**E esclarecendo algo:** Eu respondo os comentários, não porque quero puxar o saco dos leitores, mas porque eu acho que se eles tiram um tempinho para ler minha fic e postar o comentário, eu devo agradecer personalizadamente. Ok?!

**Luana**  
Oi Luh! Sim, prometo dar um espaço para eles serem felizes!  
Ah.. o irmão do Syaoran foi mais pra dar um contraste de sentimentos interiores..  
Espero ter conseguido passar nisso nesse capítulo!  
Te adoro muito e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!  
Boas Festas!  
Ladyh Sah

**  
Sakura Haruno**  
E aí girl!? O que achou desse capítulo?!  
Desculpe não caprichar tanto, mas foi de coração!  
Espero que tenha gostado!  
Boas Festas!  
Ladyh Sah

**Sakura Sweet**  
Ah mana! Até que a versão 2.O do Syao não era assim tão mal, só incompreendido! i.i  
/chora  
Tive muita dó de matar o pobrezinho.. mas, é um dos sacrifícios que devemos fazer!  
Gostou do capítulo?! :D  
Boas Festas!  
Ladyh Sah

**Prince**  
O Syaoran não eh corno. u.u'  
Ele é um amor ta?! Espero que tenha gostado maninho...  
Boas Festas!  
Ladyh Sah

**Himme**  
Oie manaaaaaaa!  
Que ótimo que gostou do capítulo anterior..  
E sim! O gêmeo malvado não era tão malvado... nya...  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
Boas Festas!

Ladyh Sah

**Bruna cm Yamashina**  
Sim! Dois apaixonados pela Sak!  
Sortuda?! Qualquer uma gostaria de estar no lugar dela né?!  
Gostou do capítulo?! Espero que sim!  
Boas Festas!

Ladyh Sah

**Mimika – chan**  
Oizinhoooo!  
Bem.. o Genki eh o ANTAgonista da história... xD'  
Mas, voltando ao assunto.. sim, o Kyo eh o do FB! UMA PESSOA REPAROU!  
AHHHH TE ADORO! ~gira~  
Ainda não dá pra descobrir quem estava no beco.. já tem algum palpite!?  
Espero que tenha gostadoo!  
Boas Festas!

Ladyh Sah

**Yume**  
Oi Oi Oi! Seja Bem Vinda a Sessão Respondendo as Reviews! 8D  
Nossa, fico muito feliz que minha fic tenha agradado você!  
Sério?! Está nas suas preferidas?! Ow.. que graça! Obrigada pelo apoio viu!?  
E aí?! Gostou do capítulo!?  
Espero que sim!!!  
Boas Festas!

Ladyh Sah

Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Vidro Final A

**Vidro – Final A**

O dia da saída de Sakura chegou. O dia em que ela se tornaria presa fácil para Genki, também.

_- Todos aqui, te respeitam muito, Sakura...  
- Obrigada senhora Yamada, posso dizer que não sentirei saudades do local em si, mas das pessoas, pois, cresci com elas.. eu devo agradecer a todas!  
- Muito sucesso para você, pequena...  
- Igualmente!  
- Agora, não deixe o seu namorado esperando ainda mais, sim?  
- Ah! Claro claro! Obrigada e eu volto para visitá-las, é uma promessa!_

Sakura entrou no carro com lágrimas nos olhos, não sabia explicar se era de alegria, ou felicidade, ela simplesmente, estava... livre!

_- Sakura...  
- Sim Syaoran?  
- Eu preciso que você tome cuidado, agora mais do que nunca..  
- Eu sei.. mas.. não se preocupe...  
- É que.. te perder é a última coisa que eu quero vivenciar... _

Ela sorriu em forma de consentimento. Estava com medo. Sim estava.

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

_- Como você foi deixar ela sair da cadeia tão cedo?!  
- Eu não tive escolhas, saiu por bom comportamento, já que não era apontada a autora principal do crime, e sim apenas uma mera cúmplice.  
- Você ficou muito mole, Delegado Kyo.  
- Perdão, Dr. Genki. _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)** __

- Arrume-se minha flor, que vamos sair para comemorar sua saída com todos nossos amigos!  
- Está certo, te vejo lá embaixo!  
- Não demore mais que 30 minutos... embora eu sei que você vai demorar mais. 

Debochou ele no tom mais irônico possível.

_- Há há há, você é tão engraçado que as vezes eu esqueço de rir. _

Retrucou ela fechando-lhe a porta.  
Syaoran sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia que algo aconteceria. Ficou parado em silêncio, olhando para o nada, quando resolveu que nada iria estragar o resto do dia.  
Passado um tempo, Sakura descia correndo as longas escadas de emergência, com os cabelos esvoaçantes e sapatos na mão.

_- O que houve com você?! _

Perguntou ele encarando a moça que só conseguia respirar ofegante.

_- Eu... eu... ai ai.. espere um... minuto sim?!_

Ela respirou fundo, recompondo-se, colocou o sapato, ajeitou o cabelo olhando pelo reflexo de uma porcelana de enfeite, e disse:

_- Falei que conseguiria em menos de 30 minutos?!_

Sakura sorriu, Syaoran olhou no relógio, e realmente, haviam se passado apenas 28 minutos. Ele cutucou a cintura dela, fazendo-a se contorcer e exclamando depois:

_- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha noiva?!  
- Sou sua noiva melhorada... _

Ela aproximou-se, beijando-o com todo o carinho, sendo correspondida logo em seguida.

_- Oi tia Sakura! _

Uma menina de cabelos curtinhos e negros, desviara a atenção do beijo, fazendo ela parar e sorrir.

_- Olá Yumi-chan!  
- Yumi, ela estava namorando, não podia ter atrapalhado!_

A mãe da garota parecia preocupada, mas já conhecia Sakura fazia muito tempo.

_- Que bom que você saiu da prisão Sak... você não sabe como Yumi e eu sentimos sua falta!  
- Obrigada senhora Hikawa! Também senti muitas saudades!  
- Passe lá em casa depois está bem? Vamos fazer um jantar bem gostoso não é mesmo Yumi!?  
- É sim tia Sakura! É sim! E você pode levar seu namorado também!  
- Ele vai sim... então mais tarde a gente passa por lá, está bem?  
- Então até mais!  
- Tchauzinho!_

Sakura virou-se para Syaoran, que apenas observava a cena, rindo.

_- Já temos programa para hoje à noite!  
- É o que parece!  
- Eu... quero ter filhos quando nos casarmos.  
- Vamos ter, quantos você quiser!  
- Sério!?  
- Sim! Sob uma condição!  
- E qual é?  
- Que eles deixem eu beijar a mãe deles... _

Ele foi beijá-la, quando ela saiu correndo com ele logo atrás. Passando os momentos de descontração, eles seguiram enfim para o restaurante, onde todos já os aguardavam.

_- Seja bem vinda de volta Sakura-chan! _

Gritaram em pleno restaurante todos os conhecidos, familiares, amigos... todos! Sakura teve de segurar as lágrimas para que elas não corressem mais uma vez por seu rosto.

_- Obrigada, é tão bom ver vocês! Eu senti tantas saudades! Eu senti tanta falta! _

Ela acalmou-se, sentando ao lado de Syaoran, de costas para a grande janela de vidro inteiriça.

_- Vamos pedir...?!  
- Nós já pedimos macarrão.. seu prato preferido ainda não é!?  
- Nossa! Faz tanto tempo que não como macarrão... será que vou comer como uma morta de fome!?_

Todos riram. Sem dúvida, Sakura ainda preservara seu humor contagiante.

_- Mesmo se você fizer isso.. vai ser a minha noiva morta de fome mais linda do mundo...  
- OOOOOOH! Sak! Você tem de concordar comigo, que meu filho é o mais romântico dos rapazes!  
- Eu não discordaria por nada, Yelan!_  
_- Agora você pode me chamar de mãe, já que o casamento já está aí pertinho...  
- MÃE!!!!!!_ _- Ops... você não falou para ela?!  
- Falar?! Am?! Falar o que?!_

Sakura parecia perdida, olhava para todos os lados tentando entender as frases soltas que haviam sido ditas.

_- É... agora não dá mais para esconder... _

Syaoran tirava do seu bolso, uma caixa de veludo prata, em forma de rosa. Ele virou seu corpo em direção a moça, abrindo a caixa e revelando duas alianças douradas, uma contendo um brilhante cravado.

_- Essas são as nossas alianças de casamento... passei na joalheria hoje de manhã e ... também na Igreja... nosso casamento é daqui um mês..._

Ele sorriu para ela vendo que a mesma havia sido pega de surpresa, continuou com calma, segurando agora em suas mãos, geladas, suadas, descrentes.

_- .. a menos que você mude de idéia e diga não agora... daí eu vou ter que escolher outra noiva por aqui mesmo...  
- Não pense em me trocar por outra Syaoran Lee! Olhe Yelan como seu filho me tortura! Depois não quer que eu chore, depois de dizer as palavras que eu desejei ouvir de seus lábios durante tempos...  
- Então minha flor...  
- A resposta é mais do que óbvia! _

Nesse instante, um carro preto atravessa a vidraça, fazendo com que cacos voassem para cima da mesa de Sakura e Syaoran, bem como as mesas ao redor.

_- Oras Oras! Por que não me chamaram para a reuniãozinha particular!? Eu fiquei tão magoado quando soube que iria perder a diversão... então resolvi passar aqui!  
- Saia daqui, Dr. Genki. Não é bem vindo, ou prefere instalar-se nesse instante em sua nova moradia?!  
- Ui ui ui Syaoranzinho... não fique bravo... você sabe que eu adoro festas!  
- Mas a sua não começa aqui.  
- Muito pelo contrário, eu só vim aqui dar os parabéns para a Sakura... porque ela vai casar com um Lee! Se eu não a conhecesse bem, diria que é apenas um golpe do baú... _

Dr Genki ria de cada atitude, cada expressão, cada olhar. Mas algo o incomodava, parecia que ninguém estava com medo, ao contrário, estavam o encarando.

_- Como ousa dizer isso de mim?!  
- Como ousa quer me enfrentar?!_ _  
- Te enfrento porque não tenho mais medo de você._

O pensamento dela era:_ "Eu menti... eu estou com medo... por favor... não faça cena aqui.. aqui nem agora..."_

_- Não sente nem um pouco de medo da minha lâmina passando pelo seu lindo pescoço e seu sangue escorrendo, vermelho como um rubi líquido?!  
- Ela sabe que pode contar comigo._

Dr. Genki saíra do lado de seu carro dando alguns passos em direção à eles. Eles recuavam. Ele sorria. Eles encaravam.

_- Syaoran e você?! Não tem medo de uma simples lâmina?!  
- Não. _  
Os policiais haviam contornado o carro de Genki, fazendo seus comparsas cederem ao acordo de polícia. Genki pelo contrário, não estava nervoso. Havia vindo ali para fazer um trabalho.  
_- Que ótimo que não sentem mais medo da lâmina... _

A arma que matara muitos, estava sendo jogada no chão, como se agora não valesse nada. Ele continuou:

_- ... ainda bem, que até mesmo as armas evoluem, não é mesmo?! _

Disse ele tirando um revólver de um falso bolso, e analisando friamente o rosto dos dois noivos, falou por fim:

_- Bem, acho que querem saber por que eu vim aqui... lhes digo. Eu só vim aqui, trazer meu presente para o casal. Sejam muito felizes. _

Com a arma apontada para Sakura, ele apertou o gatilho, a bala disparou sem dar chances de uma escapatória, sem dar chance de um grito completo, sem dar chance a Sakura. Acertou-lhe em cheio no meio do peito, perfurando um dos pulmões, fazendo com que sua respiração parasse e ali a flor caísse.

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

Syaoran gritou como se toda sua frustração pudesse explodir meio a palavras, ajoelhou segurando Sakura em seus braços, verificando-lhe a pulsação,a respiração, nada mais respondia. Chaqualhou-lhe os ombros, na esperança de acordá-la, aclamou desesperado por uma ambulância, e por fim chorou. Chorou até seus olhos arderem, tinha lágrimas para chorar o resto da vida, tinha motivos para não viver mais.

_- Maldito, vou te perseguir por onde for, para me vingar por ela. Você tirou... minha vida! VOCÊ TIROU MINHA VIDA! Você é um ser tão repugnante, que as portas do inferno são sua casa, se vestisse-se de vermelho, seria "ele" em pessoa!_

Syaoran gritava, berrava, enquanto todos tentavam acalmá-lo, todos choravam, todos sentiam a tristeza, todos sentiram a bala perfurando aquele corpo, todos já podiam sentir saudades dos calorosos sorrisos, do humor incomparável e da beleza interior e exterior. O sangue espalhado era vermelho forte, fazia com que a alma de quem o visse, chorasse pela perda.

_- Feliz... Quase Casamento, Syaoran. _

O teto também de vidro, quebrou-se, revelando uma escada, interligada com um helicóptero. Mais que depressa, Genki estava subindo céu a cima. Desaparecendo rindo, da visão de todos. __

- Filho, filho... não há mais nada a fazer... por favor... controle-se!

Yelan também chorava, e com o coração apertado, viu o vazio dentro dos olhos de Syaoran.

_- Você não entende mãe? Ela se foi... Ela... morreu... ela me deixou sem dizer sim... ela... levou minha vida e meu coração.. bem como meus sentimentos escorrem junto daquele sangue... _

Ele procurou a lâmina que Genki havia deixado no chão, e num ato de dor, cortou-lhe os próprios pulsos, encarando todos e dizendo:

_- Adeus mamãe, adeus a todos... vou ficar com ela... vou procurá-la seja onde for... mesmo que... demore mais anos... eu a encontrarei... e ... ouvirei o sim que eu... tanto... esperei...  
- Filho! Filho! Filhooooooo.... _

**(L) (L) (L) (L) (L)**

Ele acordou no outro dia, num quarto branco de hospital. Ficou feliz por pensar que foi só um pesadelo, que tudo havia sido um terrível pesadelo. Alegria que durou pouco, quando sentiu a tristeza e o vazio de seu coração.

_- Você foi sem dizer Adeus... por que eu não fui no seu lugar?! Por que eu não fui contigo?! Por que esse castigo agora?! _

Uma luz vinda da janela, parecendo raios de sol, invadiu o quarto dele. O ar ficou harmonioso e com o perfume de cerejeira de Sakura.

_- Sakura?! _

Chamou ele sentando na cama olhando para a janela, na esperança de ouvir uma resposta.  
Sentiu o toque carinhoso e delicado de sua flor, tocando os pulsos feridos. Virou para o outro lado, vendo a imagem mais desejada por ele naqueles momentos.

_- Sakura meu amor... me desculpe por não poder defendê-la... me desculpe por ter sido.. péssimo com você, me desculpe por só piorar a sua vida... me... _

Ela tocou os lábios dele, pedindo para que parasse de falar. Ele a olhou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. O anjo levantou, deitou o namorado, e cobriu-o.

_- Não Sakura! Eu não quero dormir! Eu não posso dormir! Eu quero ir com você! Por favor, não me deixe... _

Parada, Sakura apenas o olhava com olhos ternos, seus olhos sempre sorriam por ela. Ele por sua vez, chorava a sua perda. Finalmente, ela falou com o tom de voz que ele tanto gostava de ouvir:

_- Sua hora não é essa Syaoran... entenda... entenda que.. se você chorar minha morte, por mais dolorosa que seja, não poderei descansar em paz. Minha vida na Terra acabou, mas... eu ainda vivo em cada toque que você pode me sentir. Prometa-me que seguirá seu rumo...  
- Não! Não vou achar outro alguém por mais que me suplique meu amor... eu só amei uma pessoa nessa vida, e acredito muito que nas outras vidas também. Essa pessoa é você...  
- Syaoran, primeiro, não se desculpe pelo que fez e elo que não fez, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, segundo, você ainda é vivo, deve aproveitar esse seu tempo. E por último, meu tempo está acabando... não posso ficar muito...  
- Não vá... por favor não vá...  
_  
A luz dela começara a ficar mais fraca. E com o mesmo semblante que estava, continuou dizendo:

_- Eu preciso ir. Eu sempre estarei te olhando, mas você não pode mais viver em função de um corpo sem vida... eu agora estou além da sua compreensão. Juro-te que quando sua hora chegar, venho buscar-te.  
- Esperarei ansioso. Só pra ver-te mais uma vez.  
- Mas, por enquanto, apenas viva... _

A luz sumiu por completo e o sentimento de perda voltou a tona. Ele descrente, derramou mais algumas lágrimas, quando no pé de seu ouvido, pode ouvir a mesma voz de anjo dizendo-lhe:

_- Minha resposta, é sim. _

**The End.**

* * *

Olá leitores!  
É com grande prazer e também com grande tristeza que anuncio o **PRIMEIRO** final de Boa Noite Cinderela!  
Repararam que tem um A ali no título?! Pois bem, Não consegui decidir qual seria o melhor final para essa história, e tentando agradar a todos, decidi fazer 3 finais! O Final B e o C vão vir nos meses seguintes!  
Posso-lhes dizer que a experiência que tive escrevendo essa fic, foi a melhor da minha vida! Obrigada a todos que propiciaram a realização desse meu sonho, obrigada a todos que acompanharam, sofreram e riam com a fanfic!  
Dedico todo o trabalho à vocês!

Eu sinto uma vontade muito grande de chorar agora, mas acho que não é um bom momento!  
Tenho que pedir desculpas por demorar com esse capítulo! Mas, foi feito com todo o carinho e lágrimas possíveis!  
Só responderei as reviews no Final C pode ser?!

Tenho certas coisas para falar pra vocês nos créditos finais dos finais A, B e C.  
Vou começar, dizendo algumas coisas e a continuação está no B e no C!

_" Bem, quando comecei a escrever essa fanfic, já pensei também em como me despedir dos leitores. Eu sempre me apego muito as histórias que faço, mas essa foi tão especial, que eu não sei nem como falar obrigado de maneira que realmente agradeça tudo o que ela me representa! Fico até feliz de estar falando isso pela internet, já que posso esconder minhas lágrimas visíveis, enquanto o sentimento de concretização e tristeza invade minhas palavras. Eu só posso dizer obrigado por enquanto, até saber como agradecer, até encontrar as palavras que faltam na minha boca, é até estranho faltarem essas palavras, já que, para alguém que escreve fic's, não se pode falar as palavras... Por enquanto, eu lhes digo mais uma vez: Obrigada! À vocês eu dedico todos os meus esforços e dou essa fic de presente para essa geração que aqui lê essa mensagem."_

Nys


End file.
